


Boys and Girls Of Hope's Peak

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Series: Akasha's Talentswap [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: All relationships are friendship unless stated otherwise, Gen, Multi, Ultimate Talent Swapping, implied sexual abuse as someone's motive in the first chapter.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki Mioda was accepted into Hope's peak as the Ultimate Lucky Student. However, when she steps into the academy, she faints and awakens in a classroom. Things get worse from there.</p><p>Based on my Talentswap on tumblr. Rating may change to Mature once the murders come into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my first serious fanfic.  
> There may be OOC moments, and I apologize if there are. Please enjoy what's to come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: remembered to add the bit about Electronic ID's.  
> ANOTHER EDIT: Added some stuff.  
> YET ANOTHER EDIT: Fuck it. Mahiru is not going to have amnesia.  
> YAFE: Added more stuff.  
> YAFGE: Changed Mahiru's description to match the sprite I made for her.  
> YAFGDMFE: Same as above, but with Chiaki.  
> You know what? Screw this: ^ W/ Mikan.  
> *Sigh*: Went through and added a bit of stuff in the first bit. i'll do the rest later.

Hope's Peak Academy was a prestigious school where several students go to, so they can carry the light of hope for the future.

Every single parent wanted their child to exceed in a talent so they could get a chance to go there, and almost every single High-school student aspired to go there.

There were two rules. You need to be a high school student, and you needed to excel at any Talent. It can be anything, from Idol, Soldier, Mechanic, Programmer, _anything._

And on her way to this school... is our heroine.

* * *

As Ibuki Mioda approached the school, she read the note again.

 

_Ms. Ibuki Mioda_

_We secretly held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school._

_As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the Ultimate Lucky Student._

_Included_ _is an orientation guide for Hope's Peak Academy._

 

One she was at the school gates, she checked the note again. 

"you _have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the Ultimate Lucky Student._ "

 

_"Mioda-san, how did you do it!?" Said her teacher._

_"You're so lucky Ibuki-chan! I wish I could go with you!" Said her classmates._

_"Sweetie, I'm going to miss you when you go. Do your best!" Said her parents._

 

"Ibuki is finally going to Hope's Peak..." the girl herself declared, holding the note in her hand, "Ibuki is going to make this the best semester yet!"

As she stepped on the campus, she suddenly grew dizzy. She stumbled, and then she fell, down into a dark abyss.

* * *

**(A FEW HOURS LATER...)**

Ibuki woke up, her face down on a desk in an empty classroom.

"Huh... what happened...?" She wondered, as she got up, looking around.

There were security cameras, and thick steel plates covering the windows.

There was a note on another desk. A very badly made one. Ibuki picked it up and read it.

 

_The next semester is about to start._

_Starting today, this school will be your entire world._

_Come to the Gymnasium for the opening ceremony at  8:00AM! Don't be late!_

 

Ibuki looked at the clock, which read '7:58AM'

"No! Ibuki can't be late!" She ran out the classroom, and searched desperately for the gymnasium, running like a blind bat. As she ran, she noticed that the other windows were covered with steel plates, and the security cameras.

Eventually, after five minutes of running and trying every door, she found the one that would lead her to the gym.

"Okay Ibuki," she told to herself, as she prepared to open the doors, "Just enter like you normally would."

And it was with that that Ibuki Mioda opened the doors to the gymnasium, and, with great enthusiasm, introduced herself the way she always did;

"IBUKI MIODA IS IN THE HOUSE!" She yelled, as she strolled in the gym, revealing fourteen other students.

Some of these classmates jumped, shocked at Ibuki's entrance.

A (rather busty) girl, with dark brown hair tied to a ponytail, and wearing a traditional school uniform, with a red sash, came up to her and said, "You're late."

"Sorry. Ibuki lost track of time." Ibuki responded.

"Very well. I'll let it slide this time, but you better not make the same mistake, you you will be punished seriously indeed. What's your name?"

"Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Lucky Student!" Ibuki told the girl, "Ibuki won a lottery to get in here."

"Okay then! My name's Akane Owari, the Ultimate Moral Compass." The girl, now Akane Owari, told Ibuki, "I should introduce everyone to you."

Ibuki had read about her online; Akane Owari was all about the rules. She used to be in poverty, and as a result, had to attend a Boarding school, where the rules were strict. However, In her entire stay there, Akane didn't break a single rule there, and in fact, she made sure everyone else at the school didn't break any rules either. She worked hard during all lessons, and as a result, became known as the Ultimate Moral Compass.

"No need." A boy said. he wore a generic school uniform, with sashes on both arms. "We heard her when she came into the gym. The Name's Hajime Hinata, and I'm the Ultimate Fortune Teller."

Ibuki had heard about him too; Hajime Hinata was a skilled fortune teller. He used to have a girlfriend, who broke up with him for reasons we cannot explain yet in this story, and also had another dark secret which will have to wait until way later. As for his fortune-telling skills, he was one of the best around. His predictions were correct almost half of the time. He could know exactly when something was going to happen, and where it would happen.

Ibuki charging into the gym however, was something he didn't predict, seeing his reaction.

A short blond girl, wearing a suit and red skirt, along with tights, walked up to Hajime, "Fortune teller? Pfft. Hey, Hinata-kun, Fortune tellers don't exist!" she said.

"Saionji, they do. And my predictions are correct forty-percent of the time." Hajime told her.

"I don't give a shit." The girl said, before looking at Ibuki, "What's this? A newbie?"

Ibuki smiled devilishly, before saying, "Yeah..."

"I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Detective." The short girl said, " _Don't_ get on my bad side."

Hiyoko Saionji was one of the greatest child prodigies ever, according to the forums on Hope's Peak. There was no case that she couldn't solve, and every criminal feared her. She was honest, and didn't sugarcoat her words at all. In-fact, she was very cruel to just about everyone.

"There's no need to insult Hinata-kun like that." a casual boy said. He had fluffy white hair and wore casual clothing; A light green Hoodie, and a pair of dark jeans. "I'm Nagito Komaeda. I may not look like it, but I'm a skilled Gambler."

Nagito Komaeda, as the Ultimate Gambler, had insane luck, and with it, he became the greatest Gambler in Japan. The reason he wore casual clothing, according to the forums, was to throw people off, thinking he would be an easy target.

 _Well, imagine the looks on their faces when Nagito-chan takes all their money._ Ibuki thought.

"So your the Ultimate Gambler then?" Ibuki asked Nagito, "You don't look like it."

"He wears casual clothing to throw people off." Another blond, this one a male, interrupted. He wore a suit, hand had short, almost shaven, hair.

Ibuki noticed him immediately, "Oh! Ibuki knows you! You're Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu! Your dedication to the Kuzuryuu Company made you the Ultimate Heir, right?"

Suddenly, Fuyuhiko drew a pistol and pointed it at Ibuki, "IT'S AFFLUENT PROGENY _DUMBASS_!" He yelled.

Ibuki didn't so much as flinch.

"Don't threaten her!" A girl in braids and pink ribbons, wearing a purple glitter jacket and a pink shirt, along with dark blue jeans and white sneakers said, running up to Fuyuhiko, "She made a mistake, that's all. Put the gun down, Kuzuryuu."

Fuyuhiko slowly put the gun down, putting it away.

"I'm sorry for pointing a gun at you." Fuyuhiko apologised.

"Errm, It's okay." Ibuki reassured, "It's happened several times. May Ibuki have your name?"

"I'm... Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Idol." The braided girl said, before pointing to Fuyuhiko, "This is, as you said, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He... hates it when you get his title wrong."

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was the Heir to the Kuzuryuu Company. Said company operated in Japan, Europe, France, China, America, Etc. They made several video-games that made millions of yen/Dollars/Pounds/Euros/Etc, and are this universe's version of Nintendo, Sega, Konami, or any other gaming company. He occasionally Beta-tested games... and he hated it. He always had to play cruddy games, and almost never was able to touch the perfectly tested games, unless he brought them himself. (Which wouldn't be a problem, seeing as he had tons of money, except Fuyuhiko was a short man with a very small temper and always got what he wanted due to being a spoiled brat. It was best not to say that to his face though, lest you end up with a cracked skull.

Peko Pekoyama was an Idol. She specialized in both Pop and Rock, and many others. Every song she wrote made it to the top ten charts. The top THREE. 99% of her songs were Number 1 hits.

"Thank you! Ibuki is sorry, by the way, Fuyuhiko-chan." Ibuki said. She walked up to a dark haired girl, wearing a dark purple suit, with poofy sleeves, and a skirt, with a lilac tie, and pale lilac gloves, almost princess-like, save for her messy hair.

"May Ibuki have your name?" Ibuki asked the girl.

The girl looked away, shyly looking around, before turning to Ibuki, "I'm... Mikan Tsumiki... I'm the Ultimate Writing Prodigy." Mikan Tsumiki was well known for her Poetry. Her poem books always made it to the bestseller lists. She wrote mystery, romance, fantasy, and horror. Her most popular story was  _A Tale Of Poison And Electricity,_ where a young girl met a princess and they stayed together against all odds. It wasn't a romance, rather, but a cosmic horror story, all told in twenty pages worth of poetry.

"Yo! The name's Kazuichi Soda, and I'm the Ultimate Baseball Star!" A boy with hot pink hair, and sporting a gold jacket and baseball cap, with a pink symbol on it, said, charging in.

Kazuichi Soda played Baseball as a hobby of his, and before he knew it, he became the best one in his school. Because of this, he was called a 'teacher's pet' for his amazing skills, but it was clear as day that they were envious of him. Kazuichi kept playing, in hopes to find a girlfriend, or several, if he was lucky enough. He dyed his hair and changed his look to look more, as people would say, 'punk'.

"It would be wise not to interrupt." yet another blond said. This one had long hair, and wore a black jacket with purple squares on one corner, blurring similar to a fire, and dark blue jeans, along with hot pink trainers, "I am Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Fashion Diva." Sonia was originally from Novoselic, designing clothing as a hobby of hers. Then she started selling them, and they became popular in her hometown. it escalated, and soon enough, she was asked to design and/or model her clothing. If you were to go the Novoselic right this second, and get a fashion magazine there, there is a ninety-nine percent chance that Sonia would be modeling an outfit somewhere in the magazine. She was messaged to Hope's Peak because of her exceptional skills and she accepted, coming to Japan many months before actually going.

Almost a second later, a girl with light pink hair walked up to Ibuki. She wore a light blue jacket, along with a shirt that showed her bust quite well, as well as shorts, which made for an interesting fashion sense, She had dark blue sneakers with lighter stars on them, and a small teardrop hair-clip.

"I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Swimming pro." She said, holding Sonia's hand. Chiaki was well-known for swimming hundreds of laps around her school swimming pool in her spare time. Eventually, she joined in swimming competitions, and only became better from there. Her greatest wish is to swim for the Olympics, which, considering her skill in swimming, it's surprising that she hasn't yet.

Ibuki left the group of girls (plus Kazuichi) and went up to a group of three males.

"Hello there! My name is-"

"Ibuki Mioda? We heard you, Foolish Mortal!" One of the guys said. He looked menacing, and wore a blood-red scarf, as well as a leather longcoat, "You may call me... Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!" He laughed an evil laugh, which did not faze Ibuki one bit.

Gundham Tanaka was the leader of the most feared biker group in Japan. Him and his 'Dark Army' were not to be messed with. Gundham also dreamed big, and hoped one day that he would be the most feared biker in the whole world.

"He's the Ultimate Biker Gang leader." the shortest of the three, wearing normal clothing, along with a bag, which had about 10,000 pages of paper crammed into it, said, "And my name is Teruteru Hanamura. I am known as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator." Teruteru's most well known fanfiction, or Doujinshi, as the Japanese would call it, a female version of the shotacon anime, Boku No Pico (Don't act like you've never heard of it.) Despite being one of the most erotic things ever created, it became a sort of, what Tv Tropes would say, Bile Fascination, with the anime fans. It still remains popular to this day, and we would go into further detail, but we think we've explained enough. And besides, we wouldn't want _this_ fan-fiction to get an Explicit Rating now, would we?

"So... You must be the Ultimate Martial Artist, right?" Ibuki looked at the biggest guy, who wore a leather jacket, and had bandages on his chest and waist.

"That is correct! I am the Ultimate Martial Artist, NEKOMARU NIDAI!" He was one of the strongest men on earth, and arguably the strongest man in Hope's Peak. His 500-winning streak has yet to be broken.

Ibuki left the three men and went up to the only person she hadn't met yet: A girl with long red hair, which covered her eye, and brown eyes. She wore a simple shirt, an indigo tie, and a purple skirt, with long black stockings, and Mary-Jane shoes.

"I'm Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Lucky Student." She told the girl, "May Ibuki have your name?"

"My name is Mahiru Koizumi." The red-haired girl said, "I'm the Ultimate Programmer."

Mahiru was a relatively new face, only getting into programming at the age of thirteen. despite this, she could already make complicated apps and almost flawless A.I.. She was also known for her hacking skills, being able to hack into any account, useful when she kept forgetting her password to several forums/websites/etc.

Suddenly, a voice filled the room.

"Attention everyone! Now that you've gotten to know each other, it's time to meet your headmaster!" It said.

"H-headmaster?" Kazuichi said, surprised.

"Everyone! Stay calm! We must follow the rules at all cost!" Akane said.

All fifteen students looked at the podium. suddenly, a bear appeared. One half of it was white, while the other half was black.

"Upupupu... I. Am. Monokuma!" The bear said.

"Is this... the headmaster?" Sonia asked.

"Of course not dumbass! This is just a fucking stuffed teddy-bear!" Fuyuhiko growled.

"Sonia-san's right, Kuzuryuu-kun, I _am_ this school's headmaster!"

"Don't believe you." Gundham said, "You are too... _weak_ to be considered our 'Headmaster'."

"Weak!? I could take you right now, If I wanted!" Monokuma said, "Now that's out of the way, I've got a question for you guys: Have you got to know each other good and proper?"

"Yes." Akane answered.

"And are you enjoying the school?"

"Why's that important?"

"That's awesome!" Monokuma said, "Because you're going to live here for the rest of your lives!"

"What do you mean, You little shit?" Hiyoko growled at Monokuma.

"You can't keep us here forever! People will get suspicious and come for us!" Mahiru declared.

"I highly doubt that's possible." Monokuma said.

"There's no way you're going to trap Ibuki here forever! We'll find a way out... somehow." Ibuki said heroically.

"Well, there's one way to leave this school..." Monokuma said.

"HOW!? FUCKING TELL US!!" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"Kill each other!" Monokuma answered.

"...Fucking come again?" Kazuichi asked.

"You heard me! The only way to get out is kill one of your classmates! Sound easy enough?"

"What if we don't want to kill?" Mahiru asked.

"Then you'll have to live the rest of your lives here! Oh, and be sure to get your Electronic ID's on the way out! Upupupu..." And with that, Monokuma vanished.

 

**(END OF PROLOGUE)**

 


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily Life: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VICTORY!!! 
> 
> EDIT: There is mention of rape in this chapter. If your not comfy with it, when you reach ""That's very heroic of a mortal like you!" Gundham said, impressed.", skip to, ""Y-you have a sister?" Mikan asked."
> 
> EDIT 2: Fixed some bits in near the last bit.
> 
> Word of notice: I think the FTE's are meant to be put before the Motive (I think. I bet I'm wrong.), but When I realized that, it was too late.
> 
> God, this is more rushed than the Anime was. Apologies for that.
> 
> EDIT 3: I made some touches to this.

The fifteen students stood in fear, looking at each other. It seemed that any one of them could snap at any moment.

After a few minutes, Akane finally broke the silence.

"Well," Akane said, "Is _anyone_ going to actually go through with it?" 

"Not me." Mahiru answered.

"No way!" Kazuichi answered, "In your dreams!"

Several more people answered, and (pretty much) everyone said some viarant of "no".

"Well then, I think we should be good." Akane declared.

"Well, _that's_ good to know." Fuyuhiko said. " _Now_ what the fuck do we do?"

"Find a way out, _duh_!" Hiyoko shouted.

"Well, did anyone notice something strange about this school?" Akane asked everyone, cutting the detective off.

"Actually, Yes! The windows were covered with plates!" Ibuki responded, remembering the windows in the classroom, where she woke up.

"And also, I woke up somewhere in the school. I think it was near a flight of stairs." Chiaki responded.

"So did I!" Sonia said, "I woke up near a vault-like door!"

Ibuki remembered where she woke up, "Also, Ibuki woke up on a desk in a classroom!"

Mahiru got out her Electronic ID, and, after a few seconds of silence, so did everyone else, "I think we should check these out. There may be some useful infomation here." Mahuru stated.

Ibuki looked at hers as it turned on, displaying the name " **Ibuki Mioda** " on the screen before showing a profile, featuring her Name, Height, Weight, Bust size, and Ultimate Title.

As Ibuki went to the Main menu, she noticed something titled " **School Regulations** ".

  1. **Students may reside only within the school. Leaving Campus is an unacceptable use of time.**
  2. **"Night Time" is from 10:00PM to 07:00AM. Some areas are off limits at night, so please** **exercise caution.**
  3. **Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**
  4. **With minimal restrictions, you are free yo explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**
  5. **Violence against the Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of the surveillance cameras.**
  6. **Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "Blackened", will graduate, unless they are discovered.**
  7. **Additional school rules may be added if necessary.**



"We shall look for a way out, then meet in the Cafeteria at 9:30PM! Don't be late." Akane announced.

"There's a Cafeteria!?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, Dumbass!" Fuyuhiko said, "Every decent school has one!"

"Actually, yes." Akane said, ignoring Fuyuhiko's response, "It's where I woke up."

" _And who gave you a right to ignore me!?_ " Fuyuhiko shouted, storming over to Akane.

"Kuzuryuu, it's not worth it." Peko said, grabbing Fuyuhiko's wrist. Almost automatically, he froze.

"Let go, you... akk... ugh... ehh..." It seemed he was trying to find words to say, but couldn't say them.

"Fuyuhiko-chan, do you maybe have a crash on Peko-chan!?" Ibuki said, eyes batting like crazy, "Omigosh Is it love at first sight!? Is it!?"

Fuyuhiko sighed in anger, still immobilised by Peko's grip, which slowly loosened until she let go entirely. He walked away, ignoring Ibuki's comment.

"The ID has a map of the floor. Maybe there's somewhere we can rest our head for the night." Chiaki said, looking at her Electronic ID.

 _Thank god..._ Fuyuhiko thought to himself, thankful for someone to finally change the subject. He wasn't planning to corporate with the others, but he dared not say it, lest it make him suspicious.

"We should split up in groups of three." Akane said. " Just in case if anyone is plotting to kill."

Eventually, after five minutes, the groups were decided: 

  * Ibuki, Mahiru, and Hiyoko. 
  * Sonia, Chiaki, and Hajime.
  * Nagito, Mikan, and Gundham.
  * Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, and Peko.
  * And Nekomaru, Kazuichi, and Akane.



* * *

Ibuki, Mahiru, and Hiyoko walked around, until they met up with Chiaki's group.

"Oh, hello there, Mioda, Koizumi, and Saionji." Hajime said. "We found this."

'This' meant a large, vault-like door. Ibuki had seen it when she was looking for the Gymnasium. Since she was in a hurry, she didn't notice it until now.

"I'm guessing that this is the way out?" Sonia suggested. "We've noticed some dorm areas as well, so I suggest you girls go check them."

"Sure thing, Sonia-chan." Mahiru responded.

"You're guessing one of those might be the exit? That only happens in stories!" Hiyoko snarled, "But I guess it couldn't hurt to try, anyway."

Eventually, the three girls made it to the dorms. There was a sign that said 'DESPAIR HOTEL', and a door that led them to the dorm area. They began investigating...

_(We're cutting the whole thing because the author doesn't want to drag this on. We apologize.)_

* * *

**AT 7:00 PM**

As Ibuki and the others got into the Cafeteria, Akane started counting the others.

"Well then, Is everyone here?" Akane asked.

"Yup. All fifteen of us." Hajime answered.

"Very well, this meeting is now open!" Akane declared, "So, did you guys find anything?"

"Well," Sonia began, "Me, Hinata-san, and Nanami-san found a large vault-like lock. I'm guessing that it's supposed to be the main entrance."

"We tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. At all." Hajime added, "I tried at least ten thousand possible combinations."

"After that, we explored some more, and noticed a room with several Monitors, one for each of us." Sonia said.

"Yes...! It was called the AV room... I think." Chiaki responded.

"We found the kitchen." Teruteru said, "It restocks every day, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"How do you know?" Sonia asked.

"Monokuma told us." Peko answered, twirling one of her braids, "He appeared suddenly and told us, then vanished."

"We found an infirmary. So aiding shouldn't be a problem if anyone gets fatal injuries." Mikan said.

"It's not hard to notice either. The doors are pink." Nagito chirped.

Gundham cut in, "There's a store of sorts that has very... interesting prizes." (He didn't say it, but he had a try at it, using some coins he found while searching, and obtained several stuff including; A video game, a console, a book, and a _thong_... we're not even joking with that last one.)

"Well, me and the boys found a stairway to a second floor, but it was blocked." Akane responded.

"There was also another stairway, That was blocked too." Kazuichi groaned, "It was near the dorms."

"Me and my group found an incinerator. It was held off by a hatch. There's a key right next to the switch, placed under some old clothing. Heating shouldn't be a problem." Mahiru declared.

"There's also private Dorms for each of us!" Hiyoko said, "There's fifteen rooms, and they're all sound proof. I tested them."

"Ibuki found a bathhouse! It was held off though." Ibuki announced.

There was a moment of silence.

"That said, has anyone tried to find a way out yet?" Hiyoko asked, rustling her hair.

"You're supposed to be the Ultimate Detective!" Fuyuhiko snapped, before immediately looking at Peko, who glared at him. Almost automatically, he calmed down.

 "I think we should-" Mahiru began, but was cut off.

 "...adapt to our new environment." Akane said.

"WHAT!?" Fuyuhiko shouted, "You think that I, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, should accept that I'm stuck here!?" He ran up to Akane, both fists held.

"I-I can't stay here forever!" Hajime shouted, more in shock than anger, "I'll go insane!"

"For now, we have to accept that we're pretty much screwed." Akane responded, "I hate this place too, but I can't help that we're stuck here."

"You goddammed-" Fuyuhiko began, but in that very second, before he made his move...

 

***Ding Dong Bing Bong!***

**This**   **is a school announcement: It is now 10:00PM.**

**As such, it is officially Night Time.**

**Soon, the doors to the Cafeteria will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.**

**Well then, Sweet dreams everyone. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite...**

 

 "Was that... Monokuma?" Chiaki asked, slightly tired.

"Yes..." Hajime groaned, obviously annoyed by the bear.

 "Well, we gotta go to bed!" Akane said, "See ya tomorrow! We'll meet in the cafeteria every morning, don't be late!" She chirped, walking away.

Soon, everyone left and went to their dorms.

 It was a while before anybody could sleep.

* * *

  **DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY - FIFTEEN STUDENTS REMAIN**

The every next day, Everyone got up, and got dressed, etc, and went to the cafeteria.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Akane asked.

"Not everyone, in fact, Soda-san isn't here yet..." Tsumiki noted, pointing at an empty chair.

"He's probably still sleeping. I'll go get him." Sonia said, walking away.

* * *

 

**(DORMS)**

"Soda-san, everyone's waiting in the cafeteria!" Sonia yelled, pressing the doorbell like crazy.

After a few minutes of ringing the bell, A very sleep deprived Kazuichi Soda opened the door.

"Miss Sonia... what's happened?" Kazuichi asked, sounding even more tired than Chiaki was.

"Everyone's waiting in the cafeteria!" Sonia repeated, "Come on with me!"

"So, Miss Sonia, how'd yer like bein' a Model?" Kazuichi asked the Fashion Diva.

"Everyone just assumes I'm just a Model. however, I actually design clothes as well. This jacket I'm wearing?" Sonia gestured to her Jacket, "I designed it."

"Yer did? Well, I oughta tell yer something about me." Kazuichi said, "I got into Baseball as a kid, then, before I knew it, I became the best one on the team. I actually won several awards for my skills!"

Sonia grinned. Maybe Kazuichi wasn't so bad after all...

"I went into several games, winning all  of them. I was the all-star! The perfection!

* * *

  **(BACK AT THE CAFETERIA...**

"You two took your time." Akane said, when Sonia and Kazuichi returned, "That said, I declare the first official meeting of Hope's Peak; Open!"

"There's not much to talk about..." Hiyoko said, "I mean, we wasted it all yesterday!"

"I wouldn't say that!" Monokuma said.

"When did you get here!?" Teruteru asked Monokuma, shocked.

"Two seconds ago." Monokuma answered.

"Why are you here?" Mahiru asked Monokuma.

"To give you guys a motive!" He told her, "You see, I was in my bed, thinking 'Why the hell have these morons not killed anybody yet?' Then I found out! I didn't give you guys a motive! So come with me to the Gym, and I'll give you it!" Monokuma disappeared seconds after he said it.

"Should we go?" Peko asked, "I mean, It's Monokuma after all."

"Ah, just forget it!" Fuyuhiko said, "He's just full of shit!"

But everyone else was headed to the gym.

"C'mon, Kuzuryuu. Don't wanna suffer the punishment now, do we?" Akane called out.

Fuyuhiko hastily joined them.

* * *

  **(AT THE GYM)**

As the fifteen students entered the Gym, Monokuma went up to the Podium.

"Alright! I've been wondering-" Monokuma began.

"You already said, dumbass!" Hiyoko yelled, "Why did you call us all here anyway, you piece of shit?"

"Anyways, you may have something that nobody else should ever know. A secret so terrible, that if everyone knew about it, your life would be over?" Monokuma announced, "Well, If nobody kills anybody in twenty-four hours, I'll reveal these secrets to everyone!" And with that, Monokuma pulled out fifteen envelopes with names on them, then threw them to the students.

Before any of the students could reach them, Akane went and picked all of them up, then handed them to each student.

"Does everyone have an envelope with their name on it?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Very well. You may now open them."

Everyone opened the envelopes on demand, and looked.

"YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Hajime yelled.

"How did he...?" Sonia asked, shocked.

"... _fuck_." Fuyuhiko groaned.

Ibuki looked at her 'secret':

" _Ibuki Mioda once had detention for five days in a row due to destroying her school's art room by accident._ " the slip read.

"Ibuki doesn't get it. How is this meant to make Ibuki kill somebody?" She asked Monokuma.

"It's your fault for not having a good, juicy, secret." Monokuma answered, "Twenty-four hours! Remember that! Upupupu..." And he vanished, sinking under the Podium.

"I don't want anybody finding out my secret!" Kazuichi yelled.

"Keep calm. How about we all reveal our secrets now?" Akane suggested, "Or at least, the ones who want to."

Only a few students raised their hands: Sonia, Ibuki, Chiaki, Nekomaru, Mahiru, and Nagito.

"Okay. Would Nanami like to go first?" Akane asked.

"I... I..." Chiaki stuttered for a while, then finally blurted, "...am a Lesbian! People always assumed I hated men because I like women, but that's not true at all! I like men a lot! I just prefer women over men... And truth be told, I really like Sonia-san!"

Kazuichi's heart sank. It was evident on his face.

"Nanami-san..." Sonia said, a blush evident on her face.

"MISS SONIA! WHYYYYYYY!" Kazuichi screamed in horror.

"i was sent to prison once." Nagito explained, "For scamming one of my opponents during gambling. The sentence was eight months."

"Eight months!? That must have been awful!" Mahiru said.

"Not really." Nagito answered, "I was however, not allowed to do any gambling for weeks after that."

"I was born with a heart disease!" Nekomaru began, "I was inspired to become a martial artist after a friend died before he could finish a Martial Arts tournament he had been participating in! So I fought in his stead, and won!"

"That's very heroic of a mortal like you!" Gundham said, impressed.

"I was once sexually assaulted by a man once." Sonia announced, "I got away with a few injuries, and, thankfully, no children."

"That's awful!" Kazuichi said, "What happened!?"

"He was a few years older than me. About eighteen. He was caught and arrested last month for raping a young girl." She explained.

"Good riddance! I'd fucking kill him if he raped my sister!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"Y-you have a sister?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah..." Fuyuhiko said, "She's younger than me. Her name's Natsuhime. She's the second Heiress, in case something happens to me..."

"Was that your secret?" Hiyoko asked.

"Wha-YOU BITCH! OF COURSE NOT!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"Well," Mahiru began, "I didn't really fit in with anyone else. I was just considered too... plain. So I decided to take programming as a hobby, to help my family."

"That's your secret?" Hiyoko asked, obviously dumbstruck.

"Yeah." Mahiru answered, "It's not the worst secret in the world."

"Alright! Ibuki once destroyed her entire art room! She was given detention for five days straight!" Ibuki announced.

"You WHAT!?" Peko asked, shocked.

"Just did it. By accident." Ibuki shrugged.

"Is that all?" Akane asked.

Silence.

"Alright, then let's enjoy the rest of the day in peace!" Akane declared.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with the students hanging out.

  **(Chiaki Nanami's Dorm room)**

"Chiaki-san... what got you into swimming?" Sonia asked Chiaki.

"Well, I got into it when I was about sevenish... Swimming at the local pool... Then, When I was in high school, I was asked to join a swimming team. There, I became the greatest swimmer in their group. How about you? What made you design clothing?"

"Well, It was to pass time, then, before I knew it, people wanted to buy them. Then It got better, and before I know it, people were paying hundreds for my custom clothing. Eventually, I became famous in my country because of my designs." Sonia explained.

  **(Dining room)**

"Hinata-kun..." Nagito said, walking up to him, "I think you can predict what I'm about to say..."

"Get lost, Komaeda." Hajme groaned. It was the same fucking routine. Nagito asking him out, and Hajime refusing him. It happened every hour.

It went to such an extreme that Hajime grew to despise the Gambler, hoping someone would off him as soon as possible.

"No Hinata-kun... I want to play a game with you."

"Chess?" Hajime growled angrily.

"No."

"...Darts?"

"Yes! I knew you'd get it Hinata-kun!"

The two boys went into Nagito's room to play darts.

Hajime hated, hated, HATED, darts. He could score okay, but Nagito's aiming was godly. _Super_ godly. He never once hit anything outside the bulls-eye. Hajime meanwhile kept missing due to it being practically impossible after the bulls-eye became covered in darts.

"Can we fucking stop now?" Hajime asked after he used up all his darts, "It's obvious you won!"

Nagito responded by grabbing all the darts from the dart board and giving them back to Hajime.

Hajime had a rising desire to murder Nagito later. He was, without a doubt, the worst person that Hajime had ever had the misfortune of coming across.

**(Mahiru Koizumi's Dorm room)**

Mahiru was looking under her bed. She found something under it. It was smooth and flat, and Mahiru reached for it.

It was a laptop. It was cobalt blue, and had the Hope's Peak's logo on it. It had apparently 80% battery left. There was a charger as well under it. Mahiru turned it on.

It had been clean of everything. Absolutely nothing was on it. no Paint Programs, no Email, no Internet, nothing.

She sat down and started searching the Laptop for anything that could be of use. But alas, her search bared no results.

She decided to do something about it.

She knew that hacking probably wouldn't work, but there wasn't any harm in trying now, was there? Mahiru Koizummi wasn't the Ultimate Programmer for nothing, after all...

**(Akane Owari's Dorm room)**

Ibuki spent the whole day in her room with Akane, looking for the words "Affluent" and "Progeny" in the dictionary.

"Affluent... to have a great deal of money..." Ibuki flipped some more pages, "Progeny... The descendants of a person, animal, or plant..."

"Mioda, I have a question." Akane asked, interrupting.

"What is it, Akane-chan?" Ibuki asked, putting down the dictionary.

"How  _did_ you get detention for five days straight for destroying a classroom?" Akane asked, dumbstruck.

"Well, Ibuki wanted to do some painting, so she got up, and slipped, falling on the pencil drawer, causing all the pencils to fall out. Then Ibuki's classmates went to help her, only to trip up on the pencils, crashing into the drawers and causing all sorts of stuff to fall out. The teacher came in right that moment then and said that if the culprit didn't confess at the end of the day, they would get detention for the entire week! So everyone said that it was Ibuki who started it, by tripping and spilling the pencils on the floor, and making everyone else trip and make everything else fall out! So the teacher said that Ibuki would get detention from Monday to Friday for wrecking school property, and was banned from the art room for an entire month!" Ibuki said all this in fast-motion.

"Slow down! I can't catch up with you! You're going too fast!" Akane cut in.

"Can't help it!" Ibuki shrugged, "Just the way Ibuki is!"

Suddenly, an announcement came.

 

***Ding Dong Bing Bong!***

**This**   **is a school announcement: It is now 10:00PM.**

**As such, it is officially Night Time.**

**Soon, the doors to the Cafeteria will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.**

**Well then, Sweet dreams everyone. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite...**

 

"Well, time to get some rest. Hopefully we can get more rest this night." Akane said, "See ya tomorrow, Mioda."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Ibuki got up a few minutes after the morning announcement. She went to visit Mahiru. Ringing the doorbell, she waited for Mahiru to open the door.

After a few minutes, Mahiru pried the door open a bit, her face blue with horror.

"I-Ibuki-chan, It's horrible! Go find the others!" She stuttered.

Within seconds, she shut the door, and Ibuki ran to the cafeteria where all the other students were.

"guys! it's terrible! so terrible ibuki has no time to capitalize her lines!" Ibuki yelled, running to her classmates who gathered in the cafeteria.

"What is it!? What's terrible!?" Sonia asked.

"Come with Ibuki!" Ibuki yelled, "She'll lead you!"

Ibuki led the group to the dorm room, and swung open Mahiru's room. In an instant, everyone knew the reason why Mahiru had been so horrified.

Everyone gasped. It had only been a day since the motive, and yet already, someone had been killed.

His body sprawled out in front of her bed, face-down. He had a stab-wound to his throat, and if could any of the students could see his face, his eyes were pure white, and his mouth open in shock, an expression of pure terror.

For there, in Mahiru Koizumi's room, lay the corpse of Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Baseball Star.

**END OF DAILY LIFE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAN-DADA-DAAAANNN! Who killed him? (Actually, I'm pretty sure you can tell just by reading this.)
> 
> (Authors note: In canon, and In two other Talentswap fanfics I read (I won't list which ones), the culprit was the Ultimate Baseball Star. I switched it round a bit and made it so they were the first victim.)
> 
> Please tell me how I can improve this story. I may have made mistakes, so feel free to let me know.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadly Life: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The investigation.  
> (EDIT: Added more information)

Before anybody had a chance to react to seeing Kazuichi's corpse, an announcement came on:

 

***Ding Dong, Bing Bong!***

**Ahem, I see someone FINALLY did what I wanted!**

**Anyways, A body has been discovered!**

**After a certain period of time, which you may use however you like, the Class Trial will begin!**

"Class... trial?" Chiaki wondered.

"Yup! That's right!" Monokuma jumped out from behind, "After a body has been... you know what, come with me to the gym and I can explain!"

Everyone was hesitant, but followed Monokuma anyways.

* * *

**(AT THE GYM)**

"Alright, here's how this Class Trial works: All fourteen of you are put together, and you have to debate on who the killer is. If you get it right, The killer alone will be punished, and the rest of you will be free to live out your lives. If you get it wrong..." Monokuma paused for a short while, then continued, "...The killer goes free and you all get punished!"

"By punished, do you mean...?" Sonia asked.

"I mean,  _Executions!_ " Monokuma said ominously, "So don't screw up!" Monokuma jumped off the Podium, and took out a small file.

"By the way, I think this will help you on your investigations!" Monokuma said, "Introducing; The Monokuma File! I've put together everything about Soda-kun's death! Well, except for the killer of course! You've got to find that out by yourselves! So long suckers!" And just like that, Monokuma vanished.

Ibuki checked the File;

**The Victim was Kazuichi Soda.**

**The cause of death was chocking, and he died around 11:50PM.**

**His corpse was found in Mahiru Koizumi's Dorm Room.**

**Kazuichi Soda died in the Dorm Area.**

**He also has a stab wound in his throat, most likely the cause of death.**

**There are no other injuries other than that, however.**

 

"See?" Fuyuhiko stated, "Soda was killed in Koizumi's room! She's the fucking killer!"

"Kuzuryuu, we shouldn't jump to conclusions so early!" Hajime stated.

"It wasn't me!" Mahiru stated, "I was asleep when it happened! I didn't know anything about-"

"Save it, you murderer." Fuyuhiko snapped, walking off.

There was silence for a few minutes, until Ibuki broke the silence.

"Ibuki doesn't think you're the killer." She said, walking up to Mahiru.

"I'm not!" She responded, her voice had a slight depressed tone to it, "I didn't kill Soda..."

"Come on, Mahiru-chan!" Ibuki said, grabbing Mahiru's hand, "Let's prove Fuyuhiko-chan wrong! Let's investigate and find out the real killer!"

* * *

 

**INVESTIGATION TIME!**

"First, Ibuki doesn't think Kazuichi-chan was killed in your room." Ibuki told Mahiru, "Ibuki's guess is that we should check the victim's room first!"

That's why the two girls were standing in front of Kazuichi's Soda's room.

"Hey, Monokuma-chan!" Ibuki called, waving at the camera.

In almost an instant, Monokuma appeared.

"What did you want me for, Mioda-san? Do you want to watch Hope's Peak's Next Top Model with me? Or maybe you'd like to-"

"Can we go to Kazuichi-chan's room for investigating? Pretty please?" Ibuki asked.

 "Alright, if it's for the investigation, here you go." Monokuma gave Ibuki a key marked with 'K. SODA' on it.

"Alright, Mahiru-chan, unlock it!" Ibuki smiled, giving it to Mahiru.

Mahiru sighed, and unlocked the door to Kazuichi's room, to reveal... nothing.

"There's nothing in here." Mahiru sighed, "let's-"

"Don't give up just yet, Mahiru-chan!" Ibuki said, "I'm sure there's lots of evidence here!"

"Ibuki-chan..." Mahiru said, a surprised look on her face, "You didn't refer to yourself in third person." a smile quickly found it's way to her face.

"Is-is that bad?" Ibuki asked, "Ibuki is sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." Mahiru smiled, "It doesn't matter at all. Anyways, let's investigate here, like you said."

"Hehe, okay, Mahiru-chan!" ibuki smiled.

Almost immediately, Ibuki noticed a lint roller discarded on the floor. She inspected it, and noticed that there were barely any sheets left in it.

"Mahiru-chan, come look at this!" Ibuki stated, Mahiru almost immediately came over, crouching beside Ibuki.

"I think the killer murdered Soda in his room, then they dragged the corpse to my dorm room. I think that's what happened." Mahiru guessed, "Then they used the Lint Roller to clean up any bloodstains in the room."

 **EVIDENCE** **GAINED: Lint Roller**

"By the way, Mahiru-chan, how did the killer get into your room?" Ibuki asked Mahiru.

Mahiru sighed, "I guess I forgot to lock my door. It happened the night before last night as well."

"So you didn't lock your door? Ibuki guesses the killer found out that fact, and used it to create suspicion on you!" Ibuki smiled, "It suddenly makes a lot of sense!"

 **EVIDENCE** **GAINED: Mahiru's Account  
**

Almost immediately, Ibuki heard a voice. "Are you guys done in here?"

Ibuki looked around, and noticed Hiyoko Saionji standing in the doorway, "I'd like to present some evidence to you; I found this while I was inspecting the incinerator. It was on overnight, as I checked! It was red hot!" She said, as she walked to Mahiru, giving her a piece of burnt cloth, dark black in colour, "It's not much, but I think it could lead us to the real killer, Koizumi-neechan!" Ibuki was surprised by how Hiyoko's attitude could change when she was with Mahiru, "And don't worry, I made sure it's turned off now!" She walked out of the room.

 **EVIDENCE** **GAINED: Burnt Cloth**

"I think we should investigate a bit further." Mahiru said, looking under the bed, "Hey, Ibuki-chan, come look at this!"

Ibuki looked under the bed with Mahiru, and noticed a small bloodstain under the bed.

"Looks like the killer forgot to clean under the bed." Mahiru muttered.

 **EVIDENCE** **GAINED: Bloodstain Under The Bed**

"I think that's it..." Ibuki responded, "How about we check your room for the murder weapon? If the killer was smart enough, they would have hidden the murder weapon in your room!"

She gave Mahiru no time to answer, and in five seconds, she was staring at Kazuichi's corpse in her room.

"Are you saying we should investigate the body!?" Mahiru asked, "Are you-"

"Yes." Ibuki bluntly replied, staring at Kazuichi's neck, "Come look."

"No thanks." Mahiru responded, "I'd rather not be sick."

"Well," Ibuki began, "The stab wound that killed him is thin. Ibuki doubts a knife could do a stab would that slim."

"Alright, are you suggesting we should-"

"Look for the murder weapon?" Hiyoko said, coming in, because I already got it; It was under your pillow.Also, don't ask. It was unlocked." She handed Mahiru a penknife, the type used for cutting carpets and boxes, "I'd say this is the murder weapon, considering the blade matches the wound. See ya!" Hiyoko walked off again.

 **EVIDENCE** **GAINED: Penknife**

"I guess we should get going then..." Mahiru said, "Hiyoko seems to have searched this already..."

"Alright, Mahiru-chan, If that's what you want!" Ibuki walked with Mahiru, until they ran into Akane.

"Hi, Akane-chan, did you maybe find some evidence?" Mahiru asked her.

"Not really..." Akane said, looking away, "I did however, notice that some people were... late to the "meeting" we proposed yesterday, though."

"Who?" Ibuki asked.

"The ones who didn't show up early were: You two, Kuzuryuu, Tanaka, Pekoyama, and, obviously, Soda." Akane explained.

"Thank you Akane-chan!" Ibuki said, We'll take note of this!"

 **EVIDENCE** **GAINED: Akane's Account**

"Oh! Mahiru-chan! How about we check the Incinerator room?" Ibuki asked the Programmer.

"But Hiyoko already-" Mahiru had no time to finish, because Ibuki was running there already.

* * *

**(INCINERATOR ROOM)**

"Well, why are we here?" Mahiru asked the Lucky Student.

"You said that the Incinerator key was hidden under some old clothing, right?" Ibuki said, pointing to a towel on the floor, "Well, guess what, the key's here!" She finished, pulling the towel up, and revealing the key, "The killer must have misplaced it!"

 **EVIDENCE** **GAINED: Key Location**

"Well, let's-" Ibuki began, but was cut off by an announcement.

***Ding dong, bing bong!***

**I think I gave you guys enough time for investigating Soda-kun's death.**

**So, I believe it's time we hold the Class trial!**

**Please go to the red door on the first, well, only so far, floor of the school!**

**I'll be waiting, Upupupu...**

 

"Impossible! He didn't give us enough time!" Mahiru screamed.

"Calm down, Mahiru-chan!" Ibuki smiled, "We've got enough evidence to prove your innocence! Let's do this!"

And it was with that, that Ibuki and Mahiru walked to their destination; a large, red door, leading to an elevator, where everyone else had gathered to.

* * *

 Ibuki looked at the other thirteen students. One of them had murdered Kazuichi Soda, and tried to frame Mahiru Koizumi for it, in order to escape the school, and if Ibuki failed to prove Mahiru's innocence, everyone except for the killer would be executed. But if she did... the killer alone would be executed. Either way, at least one of them would die.

This was it, the elevator lowered, and the trial of life and death began.

 

**END OF DEADLY LIFE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Trial! Will Ibuki manage to prove Mahiru's innocence?


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class Trial, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Added the bit about the sixteenth place. on the podium... thingy. I called it a Podium circle in the story. IDK.  
> ANOTHER EDIT: Since Mahiru's design is different, I changed the cloth scene.

**CLASS TRIAL: BEGIN!**

The trial room's walls was a deep shade of red, and the carpet a dark shade of blue, and golden decorations that gave it a sense of royalty.

As everyone took their place on the podiums, the first one to speak was Sonia.

"Erm..." She began, "Why is that there...?" 'That' meant a colorless portrait of Kazuichi, with a cross over it.

"Well, Sonia-san," Monokuma explained, sitting on a throne, "It would be bad manners to leave poor Soda-kun out of this, and I'm a moderately nice bear, so I decided to put it in memory of him! It's even the same height as him, so it's like he's really here! Except not! Upupupu..."

Ibuki noticed sarcasm in Monokuma's voice, when he said "...I'm a moderately nice bear..."

"Also," Hiyoko chimed in, "There were fifteen of us in total, so why's THAT there?"

'That' meant an empty spot on the podium circle, making a total of sixteen spots.

"Nothing, Saionji-san. It just means that our trial room can hold up to sixteen people." Monokuma answered. His voice quickly turned into a scowl, "That said, are we done with all these childish questions?"

Silence.

"Alright then, let the very first Hope's Peak Accademy trial, for the murder of the Ultimate Baseball Star, Kazuichi Soda, begin!" Monokuma announced.

"Alright, whoever killed Soda, raise your hand!" Akane stated.

"The killer's not gonna fall for _that_!" Hiyoko snapped, "Nobody would!"

"Besides, we already know who killed him!" Fuyuhiko snapped, "It was Koizumi!"

"Now hold on a second, I didn't kill him!" Mahiru objected.

"YES YOU DID!" Fuyuhiko screamed.

"No I didn't!" Mahiru argued.

"Erm, you two... stop arguing.... please..." Mikan asked, on the verge of tears.

"The killer could possibly not be Koizumi-san! She revealed her secret to us, after all." Sonia objected, "And I don't think she would kill over something so petty as to protect her secret."

"What if the killer is someone who didn't tell us their secret..." Chiaki suggested.

"Of course not! It's obvious that it was Koizumi! Nobody else could have done it because Soda was killed in her room!" Fuyuhiko snapped.

**TRUTH BULLET: BLOODSTAIN ON CARPET**

****_"YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT!_  " Ibuki objected. _  
_

**BREAK!**

"Kazuichi-chan was killed in his own room. The bloodstain on his carpet is proof of that!" Ibuki declared.

"How? There's clearly more blood in her room than Soda's!" Fuyuhiko objecte.

"Ibuki thinks, that the killer murdered Kazuichi-chan in his own room, then dragged him to Mahiru-chan's room!" Ibuki explained, "They tried to pin it on Mahiru-chan, knowing that her room was unlocked."

"How?" Hajime asked, "Mahiru's door _was_ locked!"

"No it wasn't." Mahiru objected, "I was an idiot and left it open overnight."

"At least she's honest..." Gundham stated.

"Tanaka-san! Apologize to Koizumi-san right this instant!" Sonia demanded, her Teal eyes pricing Gundham's Grey ones.

"...Sorry, Koizumi." Gundham said, in defeat.

"Um, it's alright..." Mahiru responded, nervously, "I don't really need an apology, thank you..."

"But if the killer murdered Soda-san in his room, why was the room in such a clean state?" Mikan asked.

"What do you mean, Tsumiki-san?" Chiaki asked the Writer.

"I mean, if the Killer really did kill Soda-san in his room... why was the room near spotless?" Mikan repeated.

"Must have been fabricated!" Fuyuhiko suggested, "Koizumi must have killed him, then made it look like the murder occurred in his room. Then she tried to pin it on one of us!"

"How?" Sonia asked, "Did Koizumi-san take some blood form the crime scene and put it in his room?"

"That must have been what happened!" Fuyuhiko replied, "There was no way the killer could have cleaned up the blood if Soda was killed in his room!"

**TRUTH BULLET: LINT ROLLER**

**IBUKI:** _YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT!_ _  
_

**BREAK!**

"There _is_ one way that the culprit could have cleaned up to blood..." Ibuki stated, "And that's with the Lint Roller in Kazuichi-chan's! room!"

"Of course. There were only a few sheets, compared to the other Lint Rollers in our rooms!" Mahiru explained.

"That said, how did the killer get into Soda's room in the first place?" Hajime wondered.

"I'm guessing the killer was hiding in Soda's room, when they killed him." Peko suggested.

"Oh! Maybe the killer sneaked into Soda-kun's room unnoticed, and hid until he was asleep!" Chiaki theorized.

""I'm guessing maybe he forgot to lock his door as well." Sonia suggested, "That is my answer."

"That said, does anybody know what the murder weapon used was?" Teruteru asked.

"The weapon used to kill Soda-kun was a penknife!" Hiyoko stated, presenting the weapon, "I found it in Koizumi-neechan's room!"

"Wait, you-" Nekomaru began.

"No, I found it while investigating, obviously." Hiyoko cut in, I found it under Koizumi-neechan's pillow. It's most definitely the murder weap-"

"Hold on! The Monokuma file says that Soda died from choking!" Hajime cut in, "Maybe the stab would was added after death..."

"How?" Fuyuhiko explained, "How could the culprit choke Soda to death?"

"Maybe they just grabbed his throat and squeezed it..." Teruteru suggested.

"You're wrong!" Hiyoko shouted, "I checked his body, and there are no other abnormalities to his neck other than his stab wound!"

"Maybe the killer made Soda-kun swallow the blade?" Nagito suggested.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Fuyuhiko asked, "How would the killer convince him!? 'Oh hey, Soda, can you eat this penknife for me please? I want to kill you!'? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY THAT SODA COULD FALL FOR THAT!"

"Umm..." Mikan began, "I think, when the killer stabbed Soda-san in the throat, he started to bleed, and the blood went inside his windpipe, as well as his oesophagus, causing him to choke on his own blood. Because he couldn't breathe, or anything, Soda-san died by choking on his own blood." she finished.

"OR! Maybe Soda really did die of his stab wound, and Monokuma is just saying that he choked to fuck with us!" Fuyuhiko snapped.

Monokuma interrupted, "Sorry Kuzuryuu-kun, but Tsumiki-san's right! Despite being stabbed in the neck, it was actually choking on his own blood, as well as choking on the blade, that did him in!"

"Wait, what?" Chiaki asked, "I'm no medical expert, but wouldn't have the penknife gone through his spinal cord as well, causing him to instantly die? How could..."

"I don't know!" Monokuma snapped, "Maybe he choked to death, maybe he was killed by the stab wound! IDK!?"

"This is nothing to 'IDK' about!" Hiyoko screamed, "Just pick one! Did he die of choking, or the stab wound!?"

"Fine! You want an answer? How about both!?" Monokuma asked.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing..." Hiyoko sighed, in defeat. It was no use arguing with Monokuma.

"Like I said..." Chiaki asked, "Wouldn't-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Monokuma screeched, "IT'S A BLOODY FAN-FICTION! NOTHING IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE!"

"Don't say that!" Teruteru objected, "Fan-fictions are-"

"Hanamura-san, Chiaki-san, its no use arguing with Monokuma. He's just going to get angry." Sonia cut in.

Hiyoko facepalmed.

"Well, we need to find out the real culprit or else we're fucked." Akane declared, before gasping, "Sorry! I swore! Somebody hit me!"

"Owari-san, it's alright." Sonia assured, "Everyone does it."

"What evidence is there left?" Fuyuhiko asked, "There's none! No clues left whatsoever!"

At that moment, Ibuki remembered the burnt cloth.

"Oh! Ibuki remembers! The burnt cloth... It was black in color... does anyone else wear black?" Ibuki asked.

The ones that did were: Hiyoko (Suit Jacket), Fuyuhiko (Suit jacket and pants), Sonia (Jacket), Gundham (Jacket), Mahiru (Stockings), and Nekomaru (Leather Jacket).

"Well, there's something else I'd like to present! Who, of you six, were at the cafeteria before we discovered Soda's corpse?" Akane asked.

"Me." Hiyoko answered with a scowl.

"I was there right before Owari-san appeared." Sonia answered.

"I was walking there with Owari!" Nekomaru answered.

"That leaves us with three suspects. Koizumi, Kuzuryuu, and Tanaka." Akane announced.

"And since Koizumi-san has been proven innocent-" Sonia began.

"HOLD ON! Since when did we come to THAT conclusion!?" Fuyuhiko objected.

"Since it was confirmed that Soda didn't die in Koizumi's room." Peko answered.

"But seriously-" Fuyuhiko began.

"Are we seriously going to stall this any longer?" Hiyoko cut in angrily, "By looking at the burnt cloth, you can already tell who the killer is!"

"Who?" Nagito asked, "Feel free to tell us."

"Well, why don't you tell them yourself, Mioda?" Hiyoko turned to Ibuki.

 _Ibuki...?_ Ibuki thought, then suddenly, realized what Hiyoko was talking about.

"Hiyoko-chan's right!" Ibuki stated, "Ibuki knows the killer! The answer is..."

**SELECT SOMEONE!**

**SELECTION: FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU**

**...**

**THAT'S CORRECT!**

"You! Fuyuhiko-chan!" Ibuki answered.

Judging by the smug look on Hiyoko's face, it was assumable that Ibuki had guessed correctly.

"...What? What the fuck? WHAT THE SERIOUS FUCK DID YOU SAY!?" Fuyuhiko was pissed, and it showed, "DO YOU THINK I COULD HAVE POSSIBLY MURDERED SOMEBODY!? I AM ABOVE ALL OF YOU!"

"Kuzuryuu, you have been so _desperate_ to pin this on me!" Mahiru responded, "Was it because I killed Soda... or because you were trying to deny the fact _you_ did it!?"

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU'RE THE KILLER, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Fuyuhiko screamed.

"Mioda, please put Kuzuryuu in his place for us." Akane requested, looking at Ibuki.

Ibuki turned to Fuyuhiko, and proclaimed, "It's over. Admit it."

Fuyuhiko kept screaming.

"Fine. If you won't admit it... Ibuki'll make you!" Ibuki readied her hand, as if she was holding a gun.

**THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!**

"I AM ABOVE YOU!" Fuyuhiko screamed.

Ibuki concentrated, for quite possibly the first time in her life, shooting down his protests.

Fuyuhiko continued screaming, "I'LL FUCKING SELL YOUR ORGANS!" and "SHUT UP SHUT UP _SHUT UP_!!!"

This went on for a few minutes, until Fuyuhiko at last, screamed; "Without any evidence, YOU _CAN'T_ PIN THIS ON ME!"

Ibuki aimed.

**FINAL STRIKE: KEY LOCATION**

Ibuki fired.

**BREAK!**

"Fuyuhiko-chan... do you remember what Mahiru-chan said about the key?" Ibuki asked Fuyuhiko, her voice no longer bubbly, but more serious.

"It was under a towel, stupid!" Fuyuhiko answered.

"EH-UH! WRONG! It was under a pile of old clothing!" Ibuki corrected, "The fact that you don't know this, Fuyuhiko-chan, makes you the killer!"

"I'M NOT THE KILLER!" Fuyuhiko screamed, shouting.

"Kuzuryuu... it's over." Akane answered. She then turned to Ibuki, "Mioda, would you go over this case again, so Kuzuryuu will finally give in?" She requested.

"Alright!" Ibuki stated:

**"It started during the night. The killer had put their plan into action, and just needed to find a victim. That person; Kazuichi Soda!**

**The killer snuck into Kazuichi-chan's room unnoticed, and waited until he was asleep to go in for the kill. When Kazuichi-chan finaly fell asleep, The killer crept up to them, and using a penknife, they stabbed Kazuichi-chan in the throat. Kazuichi-chan quickly died from chocking on the blade, as well as his own blood.**

**That same night, it just so happened that Mahiru-chan forgot to lock her dorm room door. The killer used this to their advantage, and dragged the corpse to Mahiru's room, while she was asleep. They carefully put the penknife used to kill Kazuichi-chan under her pillow, being very careful not to wake her up during all this.**

**Being done with the body, they prepared to clean up any evidence, by using the lint roller to clean up any traces of blood in Kazuichi-chan's room. However, they forgot one thing; They forgot to clean under the bed.**

**Then, once that was done, they decided to remove the last piece of evidence: Their jacket got blood on it when they killed Kazuichi-chan, so they had to destroy it. They went to the Incinerator, unlocked the room using the key under the pile of clothing, and burned their clothes overnight. That was when they made their mistake: They misplaced the key, putting it under the towel, instead of the pile of old clothing. This mistake was enough to bring the culprit's downfall, revealing their crime!**

**I think that about covers it, wouldn't you agree... Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu?"**

There was silence in the courtroom, until Fuyuhiko said, with a solemn tone;

"Yes... you got me. I killed him."

"Kuzuryuu... why?" Akane asked, clearly annoyed.

"I couldn't take it... I COULDN'T TAKE BEING TRAPPED HERE!" Fuyuhiko screamed.

"Kuzuryuu..." Mahiru said, stunned.

"I just needed to see the fucking outside world again! I wanted to know if my damn company was alright!"

Peko store at Fuyuhiko, "So your secret... It was..."

Fuyuhiko explained, his voice getting angrier and angrier by the second, "My company was in fucking debt, due to the crap sales we've been getting recently, plus, THE FUCKNG BILLS! They fucking skyrocketed recently! So I had to do something about it! I fucking killed Soda because I wanted to fucking leave the school, and see if my fucking company was alright!" Then, Fuyuhiko ended his explanation with a solemn, "...I'm fucking done."

"Well, have we come to an agreement?" Monokuma asked, "If so, I'd like you guys to vote using the switch on your podium, to vote for the killer! Will you guys get it right... Or will you screw up and get fucked over by despair? Oops! I need to watch my mouth!"

"Just shut up..." Akane groaned.

**VOTE BEGIN**

**GUITY: FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU**

**DING DING DING!**

**THAT'S CORRECT! CONGRATULATIONS!**

"Damn... You guys nailed it! The murderer of Kazuichi Soda... was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu!" Monokuma announced gleefully.

**CLASS TRIAL: FINISHED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please correct me if I made a mistake.  
> Tune in next time for the execution!


	5. Chapter 1 Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class trial aftermath, and the end of Chapter 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the execution isn't very fitting, but It'll make sense if you think about it.  
> EDIT: Changed some stuff near the end.

**(CONTINUING FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF...)**

"Damn... I got this far... And ended up getting fucked a thousand times over. Great. Just fucking great." Fuyuhiko no longer sounded angry, but rather... disappointed.

"Fuyuhiko-chan... You relied heavily on luck to get out of this alive... If you had worked a little bit harder... Maybe you could have done it. Maybe, you could have decived us and graduated, had you just been a bit more careful." Ibuki told the Affluent Progeny.

"You don't need to give me advice... After all, I'm never gonna fucking use it. Cause I'll be dead." Fuyuhiko sighed, a smile creeping on his face.

"I hate to ruin such a moment, but it's punishment time!" Monokuma interrupted.

"What!?" Fuyuhiko asked shocked.

"I've prepared a very special punishment, for Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultmate Affluent Progeny!" Monokuma announced.

"Wait! Hold on! I'm not-" Fuyuhiko yelled, but it was too late. A chain grabbed Fuyuhiko by the neck, and dragged him away, dragging him to his execution.

* * *

 

**FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**THE PUNISHMENT WILL NOW BEGIN!**

 

The execution began with Fuyuhiko in a desolated town. The buildings looked destroyed, and several corpses were all over the place.

**Execution: Terroised Town**

Suddenly, a Monokuma appeared, running towards Fuyuhiko. With no weapon to defend himself with, Fuyuhiko ran for his life.

As he kept running, more and more Monokumas showed up, forming a mob. Fuyuhiko would have given up, under normal circumstances, but as it was, if he stopped, he would end up dead.

Fuyuhiko kept running, dodging corpses, running like a maniac. He kept taking paths at random, hoping none of the paths he took would fuck him over.

He ran past desolated houses, broken tanks, and still-bleeding corpses. He dared not enter the buildings, if he did, it would be certain death. He kept running, and for a second, it seemed like Fuyuhiko had done it. He lived! The Monokumas stopped chasing him!

Until he ran into a dead end.

The instant he turned around, a Monokuma was preparing to slash him.

In one single swing, Blood came gushing out.

In one single swing, It landed on Fuyuhiko's neck.

In one single swing, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was decapitated.

* * *

 The rest of the class looked at Fuyuhiko's decapitated body with horror. 

"Ku-Kuzuryuu-san..." Mikan stuttered, about to cry.

"D-damn... How brutal..." Hajime froze.

"Dammit... why?" Akane cried, fists clenched, "WHY!? _WHY_ WOULD YOU DO _SOMETHING_ THIS _SICK_!?"

"It's not your fault, Owari-san." Monokuma answered, "It's Kuzuryuu-kun's fault for disturbing the peace. And he got what I think he deserved, wouldn't you agree?"

"He was just desperate!" Ibuki yelled, "Fuyuhiko-chan fell to your temptation, and murdered Kazuichi-chan so he could leave! It's your fault Fuyuhiko-chan murdered Kazuichi-chan, and it's your fault Fuyuhiko-chan ended up executed! ...Ibuki's not doing this! Ibuki'll take you down, and we'll all get out of this hell alive!" She turned to the other twelve students and promised, "We'll get out of this alive, don't worry. Ibuki promises."

"Well... how heroic of you, Mioda-san..." Monokuma congratulated, "I hope you get hit by a train."

"Shut up! No one likes you!" Hajime snapped.

"This will be fun..." Nagito declared, "A game of life and death..."

"Komaeda, _this_ is why I hate you." Hajime told Nagito, "You think a," He made quotation marks in the air, ""game" where people die is _fun_!? Maybe _you_ like it, being the Ultimate Gambler, but there's no way in hell _I'll_ play along to it!"

"Hinata's got a point!" Akane declared, "We shouldn't fall into Monokuma's trap."

"From now on, we'll no longer kill anyone, and then Monokuma-chan will get so annoyed, he'll rage quit and let us out!" Ibuki said.

"...Just get on the freaking elevator. I can't stand to see your faces any more." Monokuma groaned.

* * *

 

**(08:57 PM - HAJIME'S ROOM)**

Hajime lay down on his bed, the events of today rushing into his mind, when suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Hajime got up, and asked, "Who is it?"

"Hey! Hinata, I need your help!" Akane answered. "May I come in?"

"Sure." He responded. All the enthusiasm he had before had drained away when Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was executed two hours ago.

"Okay, Hinata, I've got a _great_ idea!" Akane announced, laying down on Hajime's bed.

"What? It's not killing everybody here, is it?" Hajime asked, "Because if it is, I'm running away."

"No! We're going to track the Mastermind, and do them in!" Akane announced, "We're going to find them, and then interrogate them for answers! Then we're good as free!"

Hajime was getting a bit more interested, "How are we going to do that? Walk up to every student and ask them if they're the Mastermind?" He asked.

"No, silly! We're going to narrow it down until we have only one possible suspect left. Then we go in and interrogate them!" Akane said, pulling a notebook from her satchel. She opened it, and wrote everyone's name down.

**Hajime Hinata/Akane Owari/Nagito Komaeda/Ibuki Mioda/Chiaki Nanami/Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu/Kazuichi Soda/Peko Pekoyama/Nekomaru Nidai/Sonia Nevermind/Teruteru Hanamura/Gundham Tanaka/Mahiru Koizumi/Hiyoko Saionji/Mikan Tsumiki**

"First off," Akane declared, "Who can you say, with absolute certainty, isn't the mastermind?"

"My guesses are... Us two, obviously, Mioda, Koizumi, Tsumiki, Soda, and Kuzuryuu."

"And why those five?"

"Mioda seems too... _optimistic_ to do something like this. Koizumi and Tsumiki are too... nervous, and Kuzuryuu and Soda for... _obvious_ reasons."

"Fair point. Also, Nidai and Hanamura." Akane said, crossing the names out, so now it looked like;

 ~~Hajime Hinata~~ **/** ~~Akane Owari~~ **/Nagito Komaeda/** ~~Ibuki Mioda~~ **/Chiaki Nanami/** ~~Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu~~ **/** ~~Kazuichi Soda~~ **/Peko Pekoyama/** ~~Nekomaru Nidai~~ **/Sonia Nevermind/** ~~Teruteru Hanamura~~ **/Gundham Tanaka/** ~~Mahiru Koizumi~~ **/Hiyoko Saionji/** ~~Mikan Tsumiki~~

"Why those two?" Hajime asked, mirroring what Akane said two seconds ago.

"Hanamura because... I can't imagine him making us kill each other, and Nidai because... nevermind, anyone else?" Akane responded.

"I'm going to give Komaeda suspicion." Hajime said.

"Why? Because you hate him?" Akane asked.

"Well, not that... well sort of. But because... do you know what he said?" Hajime asked the Moral Compass.

 

_**NAGITO:** This will be fun... A game of life and death..._

 

"Well, we'll keep an eye on him." Akane said, adding a small star to Nagito's name.

 ~~Hajime Hinata~~ **/** ~~Akane Owari~~ **/Nagito Komaeda*/** ~~Ibuki Mioda~~ **/Chiaki Nanami/** ~~Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu~~ **/** ~~Kazuichi Soda~~ **/Peko Pekoyama/** ~~Nekomaru Nidai~~ **/Sonia Nevermind/** ~~Teruteru Hanamura~~ **/Gundham Tanaka/** ~~Mahiru Koizumi~~ **/Hiyoko Saionji/** ~~Mikan Tsumiki~~

Almost immediately, an announcement came on.

***Ding Dong Bing Bong!***

**This**   **is a school announcement: It is now 10:00PM.**

**As such, it is officially Night Time.**

**Soon, the doors to the Cafeteria will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.**

**Well then, Sweet dreams everyone. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite...**

 "Damn, already?" Akane said, "Very well. See ya tomorrow, Hinata!" And with that, Akane walked out of Hajime's room, closing the door behind her.

Hajime made sure to lock the door, not wanting a repeat of Kazuichi's murder.

**END OF THE THIRD DAY: THRITEEN STUDENTS REMAIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Akane and Hajime are doing was inspired by another Talentswap story. I highly recommend you go read it.  
> That's all for chapter 1! Thanks for sticking around so far!  
> (I'll tell you: Fuyuhiko's execution is based around 'Trouble in Teroist Town', since Fuyuhiko's company is based around making games. Hopefully that makes sense.


	6. (Unofficial Chapter) F.A.Q.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of questions you may have about the Talentswap. Will update regularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this is NOT an official chapter, nor part of the story, but a series of questions you may have. If you have any questions, please ask me, and I'll put them with an awnser.

**Q: What inspired you to write this?**

**A:** Well, I was a fan of Dangan Ronpa for quite some time, ever since I watched the Anime. While I was browsing Ao3, I came across DotR's "Welcome to Despair", a Talentswap fanfic focusing on Lucky!Togami Byakuya. After a while, I decided to make one myself.

My oldest talentswap wasn't this, but rather, it was about Lucky!Kyoko Kirigiri and Detective!Sayaka. It was inspired by the above fanfic.

This talentswap, however, was inspired by a Talentswap featuring Idol!Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Lucky!Akane Owari, that is quite popular. Infact, some talents (Programmer!Mahiru and Gambler!Nagito for example.) are the same. [Here](http://hinatahajlme.tumblr.com/post/78418009320/welcome-to-despair-academy-you-bastards-whether)'s one with the whole cast.

The title of this is based on another Talentswap story titled "Boys and Bears don't play nice", made by BoredInsanity.

One working title was _probably_ "Welcome to despair, Motherfuckers!", but my memory is a bit spotty.

I think that about covers it.

* * *

**Q: Do you have all the murders planned?**

**A:** Yes. All of them, for both stories.

* * *

**Q: What will the second story be called?**

**A:** "Men and Women of Jabberwock Island".

* * *

**Q: When is the Ultimate Impostor going to show up?/What role does the Ultimate Impostor have?**

**A:** In the story, they are the Mukuro to [REDACTED]'s Junko. The mastermind has TUI impersonate as them. That's all I'll say so far.

* * *

**Q: Please don't kill [X], I want to see more of them!**

**A:** I can't say for certain that that person will live. However, I'm planning to make a series of pre-despair one-shots once I'm done with the series... which may take some time.

* * *

**Q: Can we request free-time events?**

**A:** Sure, just ask for who you want to spend Free-time with before the next chapter, and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

**Q: Can I request stuff for the story.**

**A:** For now, you can't, but If I'm having trouble, then feel free to ask as long as it's appropriate.

* * *

**Q: Do you have designs in mind for each character?**

**A:** I do for some of them. You can find them [here](http://akashastalentswap.tumblr.com/). It's a separate blog where I post stuff for my Talentswap. There's spoilers on who the Mastermind is, however.

* * *

**Q: The whole cast?**

**A:** Here you go:

  * **Ultimate Lucky Student:** Ibuki Mioda
  * **Ultimate Programmer:** Mahiru Koizumi
  * **Ultimate Detective:** Hiyoko Saionji
  * **Ultimate Affluent Progeny:** Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu
  * **Ultimate Baseball Star:** Kazuichi Soda
  * **Ultimate Writing Progidy:** Mikan Tsumiki
  * **Ultimate Fashion Diva:** Sonia Nevermind
  * **Ultimate Swimming Pro:** Chiaki Nanami
  * **Ultimate Fanfic Creator:** Teruteru Hanamura
  * **Ultimate Moral Compass:** Akane Owari
  * **Ultimate Martial Artist:** Nekomaru Nidai
  * **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader:** Gundham Tanaka
  * **Ultimate Idol:** Peko Pekoyama
  * **Ultimate Fortune Teller:** Hajime Hinata
  * **Ultimate Gambler:** Nagito Komaeda



And as a bonus: The sequel:

  * **Ultimate ???:** Junko Enoshima
  * **Ultimate Lucky Student:** Mukuro Ikusaba
  * **Ultimate Musician:** Byakuya Togami
  * **Ultimate Mechanic:** Kyoko Kirigiri
  * **Ultimate Gamer:** Aoi Asahina
  * **Ultimate Soldier:** Sayaka Maizono
  * **Ultimate Yakuza:** Kiyotaka Ishimaru
  * **Ultimate Team Manager:** Mondo Owada
  * **Ultimate Swordswoman:** Toko Fukawa
  * **Ultimate Photographer:** Yasuhiro Hagakure
  * **Ultimate Gymnast:** Sakura Ogami
  * **Ultimate Prince:** Makoto Naegi
  * **Ultimate Cook:** Leon Kuwata
  * **Ultimate Traditional Dancer:** Chihiro Fujisaki
  * **Ultimate Breeder:** Hifumi Yamada
  * **Ultimate Nurse:** Celestia Ludenburg



* * *

**Q: Do you enjoy writing this story?**

**A:** Yes. A lot. I enjoy making fans happy.

* * *

**Q: How often will this update?**

**A:**  Whenever I feel like it. It may take a day, or a whole month. IDK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask more questions in the comments. I'm still doing the next chapter, don't worry!  
> Thanks to everyone I mentioned in the F.A.Q.


	7. Chapter 2, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warning: There's spoilers for The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas. If you don't want to be spoiled, then when you reach: "This isn't a prank, is it?", skip to: "Hey! I was planning on watching that!".
> 
> Also, there are Tokyo Ghoul spoilers at the Freetime section, so be sure to have watched the Anime. If not, when you reach: "Hiyoko was marathoning Tokyo Ghoul with Teruteru.", skip to: "Yeah! That was good! You saw that, didn't you!?"
> 
> EDITS: Added a small thing after one FTE.

Ibuki Mioda woke up ten minutes before the Morning announcement. She decided to take a shower, get dressed, and get to the cafeteria, when it was unlocked.

It only took five minutes to shower, another three to get dressed, and two to do her hair. Once she was done, the morning announcement came on.

***Ding dong, bing bong!***

**Good morning everyone!**

**Its now 10:00am, and night-time is officially over!**

**Get ready to greet another _beautiful_ day!**

 

Afterwards, Ibuki set off for the Cafeteria, where everyone else had gathered.

"Right, since eevryone is here, I declare this meeting open!" Akane announced.

"What should we talk about!?" Hiyoko asked, "How stupid Kuzuryuu-kun's punishment was!?"

"Hiyoko-chan's got a point. Sorta. We have nothing to talk about." Mahiru said, "I mean-"

"Yeah, it was kinda brutal, wasn't it?" A voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Monokuma on Hajime's head.

"Get _off_!" Hajime ordered.

"You're no fun, Hinata-kun." Monokuma said, climbing off Hajime, "I was just going to give you some good news."

"What is it?" Nagito asked, "Did you decide to let us out?"

"Of course not, dumbfuck!" Monokuma snapped, "Since you guys were bored of only having only one floor, I decided, as a reward for passing the trial, I was gonna open the second floor for you!"

"Really?" Peko asked, her interest perked.

"Yup! So I'd really appreciate it if you'd go check it out for me!"

"This isn't a prank, is it?" Mikan asked, "If it is... I don't wanna die!"

Monokuma store at the wirter, "This is no prank. I'm being super honest here! Cross my heart, hope to die, shove a needle into my eye!"

"It's 'stick a needle in my eye'." Mikan corrected.

"I DON'T CARE!" Monokuma snapped, "Go!" and he vanished.

"We might as well do as he says." Mahiru said, "You know how mad he can get. Remember yesterday, at the trial?"

"Yeah..." Chiaki said.

 

> _**CHIAKI:**  Like I said... Wouldn't-_
> 
> _**MONOKUMA** : FOR GOD'S SAKE! IT'S A BLOODY FAN-FICTION! NOTHING IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE!_
> 
> _**TERUTERU** : Don't say that! Fan-fictions are-_
> 
> _**SONIA:**  Hanamura-san, Chiaki-san, its no use arguing with Monokuma. He's just going to get angry._

 

"...That was bad." Peko told Chiaki, "Never do it again."

* * *

**(THE SECOND FLOOR...)**

**(Ibuki's group)**

"Sonia-chan! Chiaki-chan! Peko-chan! Come look at this!" Ibuki said, pointing to a purple door, with an anchor on it.

"The sign reads, 'Pool'." Chiaki read. A smile found it's way to her face, "Finally, this school life may have got better!" and with that, she ran in, the others following suit.

Once all four were in, the first thing they noticed were changing room doors. One pink, and one blue.

Chiaki headed for the pink door, grabbing the handle.

"Hey! it's locked! Hey, Monokuma! Why'd you lock this!?" Chiaki's asked, looking at the camera. Her voice was slightly upset, at not being able to enter the pool.

"Well, you scan it with your Electronic ID, you moron." Monokuma appeared, jumping behind Chiaki, and waving to... no one in particular.

"Don't call Chiaki-san a moron!" Sonia said, fists clenched.

"Hey, calm down! I was just messing with you!" Monokuma said, "All four of you are girls, so all four of you can only enter the girl's room, while the boys, such as Hinata-kun, are only allowed to enter the boy's room. If you try to enter the opposite sex room, You won't get in!"

"How about if we followed someone in?" Peko asked.

"If you do that..." Monokuma began, "I'll shoot you with that Machine gun over there!" Monokuma pointed to a large Gatling gun on the ceiling.

"Actually, It's a Gatling gun, not a Machine gun." Sonia corrected.

Monokuma ignored her, and disappeared.

(We are skipping this too. The writer will not bother doing the investigations of new floors, unless something interesting comes of it. So take our word for it when we say the four girls had a good swim together.)

* * *

**(AT THE MEETING...)**

 

"Let the meeting commence!" Akane announced.

"Well, we found a Library." Nagito said, "Tsumiki-san loved it." And judging from the book in Mikan's hands, Nagito was correct about that.

"It has so many books! From Crime novels, to Manga, and so many others!" Hiyoko boasted, "Me and Hanamura-kun spent hours reading!"

"We found restrooms!" Nekomaru announced.

"Nidai, they were on the first floor as well." Mahiru scolded.

"Well, we _did_ find a hidden room on the boys bathroom..." Hajime confessed, "So there's that I guess... I was too nervous to enter it."

"Chicken." Hiyoko snarled at Hajime.

"Hiyoko-chan!" Mahiru scolded.

"Sorry Koizumi-neechan..." Hiyoko pouted.

"We found two more classrooms." Akane told the students, "They don't have much evidence, but I found this picture in one of them." Akane handed it to the rest of the students.

The picture was Kazuichi Soda, Sonia Nevermind, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and Gundham Tanaka in a classroom. Kazuichi and Gundham were fighting behind Fuyuhiko and Sonia, while Sonia was putting a suit on Fuyuhiko. Strangely, Fuyuhiko was _smiling_ , which he never did, before he was... you know. The wiredest thing, is that there were no metal plates on the window.

"W-who did this!?" Hiyoko asked, "That's obviously fabricated, since there's no way that Kuzuryuu-kun and Sonia-san were on good terms!"

"They barely interacted." Peko said, "If only..." she looked down, her face shrouded with grief and despair, and was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright, Pekoyama-san." Sonia reassured, "Let's just go over the picture."

"Well, This was probably taken sometime before the mutual killing started." Chiaki said, "At least, that's my theory."

"I never met Kuzuryuu-san, Tanaka-san, or Soda-san before this happened, Chiaki-san." Sonia stated.

"Me neither." Gundham insisted.

"Well, can anyone explain why there's no metal plates?" Hajime asked, "On the photo, I mean?"

"Whoops!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, and snatched the photo out of Akane's hand, "I was supposed to throw this away before you came here! I'll be taking this!"

"Hey, give it back!" Akane shouted, latching at Monokuma, grabbing him.

"Violence against the headmaster is forbidden!" Monokuma shouted, flashing. A steady beeping sound began.

"Throw it, quick!" Sonia screamed.

"Why?" Akane asked, as the beeping got faster.

"JUST DO IT!" Sonia screeched, "QUICK!"

Akane threw Monokuma as hard as she could throw him, and once he hit a wall, he blew up.

"It's a common thing in crime stories," Hiyoko explained, "If there's a beeping, it's definitely a bomb."

Akane slowly fell to her knees, staring at the explosion, realising what she had done.

"It's alright, Owari-san. You're fine." Sonia walked up to Akane, and smiled at her, "Sorry for shouting at you. I just wanted you to be safe."

"No I'm not." Akane said, "I broke a rule... I deserve to die!" She started crying.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it." Hajime went up to Akane, "You were just angry about the photo. That's all."

"Yes. There's no way you deserve to die, Owari-san." Mikan smiled, "You're the leader of this group, after all."

Akane got up, looking at Hajime, "Thank you... guys!" Akane smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I really hate to break the moment, but can we continue our findings?" Nagito asked.

"You're right!" Akane answered, "We should continue the meeting!"

"Alright! Ibuki, Sonia-chan, Chiaki-chan, and Peko-chan found a pool! We went swimming together!" Ibuki explained.

"The doors can only be opened with the Electronic ID's, and there are two rooms, one for female students, and one for male students. Only us girls can enter the female changing room, and vice versa." Peko explained.

"A notice: There's a gatling gun, which will, according to Monokuma, kill anybody who tries to sneak in any of the rooms." Chiaki noted.

"Is that all?" Akane asked, "Does anyone else have something they would like to share?"

Peko looked away for a second, as if she wanted to say something.

"Pekoyama? Do you have something so say?" Akane asked the Idol.

Eventually, she decided against it, saying "No. Nothing."

"Alright, then." Akane said, "Dissmissed!"

The students all parted ways.

* * *

  **(IBUKI'S DORM)**

Ibuki spent her free time talking to Hajime.

"Hajime-chan, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Ibuki asked the fortune teller.

"Well, there was this one time I watched a film, for a quiz a friend made me." Hajime said, sitting down on a chair.

"A quiz? What film did you watch?" Ibuki asked.

"Spirited Away. By Studio Ghibli." Hajime awnsered, "I watched it twice, so I got the plot."

"Interesting!" Ibuki said, "How did you do?"

"I... failed the quiz." Hjaime said, his face shrouded with disappointment.

"What? But Hajime-chan, you said you watched it twice! How could you fail?"

"I..." Hajime whispered, looking away, before finally blurting, "I watched the film on mute by accident."

His response was enough to bring Ibuki to a tuned silence.

"Hajime-chan... are you kidding Ibuki?" Ibuki asked.

"No. I had it on mute the whole time. And I flunked the quiz because of it." Hajime said, proving he was not kidding, "I didn't know at first, because of a soap opera my mother was playing in another room. I screwed up and thought it was a horror romance show."

"That's silly, Hajime-chan!" Ibuki said, smiling, "Well, Ibuki's gotta go. She promised Mikan-chan to read _The Temple of the Golden Pavilion_ with her! Seeya later, Hajime-chan!"

And with that, both departed.

* * *

**(AV ROOM)**

"Come on, don't be a fucking pussy!" Hiyoko screamed at the monitor.

Hiyoko was marathoning Tokyo Ghoul with Teruteru. They were on the part where the main character, Ken Kaneki, begged someone (Hiyoko couldn't be bothered to remember his name) to leave, telling them not to make him (The protagonist) a killer.

"Just kill him! You're a Ghoul, after all!" Hiyoko snapped, "Eat him! Eat his organs out! You can do it, if you're not a fucking pussy!!!" Her anger was evident.

Teruteru didn't give his word, knowing how angry Hiyoko could get.

A few hours later, they were on the last episode, where the main character was fighting the person that tortured him.

"Yeah! Get him good Kaneki! _Rip his brains out!_ " Hiyoko cheered, "C'mon, Hanamura-kun, cheer for him! He's beating Yamori up! Kaneki's beating his torturer up! Yeah, _get him_! Get him goooood!"

She kept this encouragement until the end, when the protagonist defeated 'Yamori', and presumably devoured him.

"Yeah! That was good! You saw that, didn't you!? He _kicked his ass_!" Hiyoko said, a grin on her face, "C'mon, we should show this to _everybody_! Especially Koizumi-neechan!"

"A-are you sure Koizumi-san will like this?" Teruteru asked the Detective, "I mean, it's a bit.. violent."

"Pssh, of course Koizumi-neechan would love this! We should make her watch it when we get out of here!" Hiyoko answered.

* * *

  **(LIBARY)**

"Tsumiki-san, are there any books that interest you here?" Sonia asked the writer.

Mikan looked at the books. There were many classics, such as _The Tale of the Bamboo-Cutter, A Dark Night's Passing, Thousand Cranes,_ and several others that Mikan had read.

"I've read nearly all of these..." Mikan said to the fashion Diva, "Well, and several others, from the other shelves." Said books included of _Mice and Men, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas_ , (which she mentioned earlier, and got the ending spoiled for Hajime.), and _A Series of Unfortunate Events_.

"Really? You really are quite the reader." Sonia mentioned, "I think you could become a book reviewer one day."

"You really think so... Sonia-san?" Mikan said, "Oh my! I need to get going!" Mikan took  _The Temple of the Golden Pavilion_ from it's shelf, and ran out, "I promised Mioda-san I'd read this with her! Gotta go!" She ran off, something falling from her pockets before she left the door, and presumably tripped on her way, judging by her sudden yelp.

Sonia went out of the library was well, her intention being having a quick swim with a certain swimming pro.

* * *

  **(PEKO'S DORM)**

Peko and Mahiru sat down in front of each other.

"Peko-chan... Why did you call me here?" Mahiru asked the Idol.

"Well, you see... I don't want anybody dying anymore... so i was thinking, how about we do something as a group? You know, Me, you, and a few others?" Peko suggested.

"Like what?" Mahiru asked.

"Like... making something, like a cake. Me, you, and... let's see, Komaeda, Tanaka, and maybe... Saionji..." The idol suggested.

"Well, Hiyoko-chan will be definitely coming, seeing her... interest in me. Tanaka might come, and I'm not so sure about Komaeda..." Mahiru said.

"I think, we should ask them sometime. Maybe after the next motive, we can bake it with them." Peko said, bringing an end to her suggestion.

A moment of silence followed. Mahiru opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by...

***Ding Dong Bing Bong!***

**This is a school announcement: It is now 10:00PM.**

**As such, it is officially Night Time.**

**Soon, the doors to the Cafeteria will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.**

**Well then, Sweet dreams everyone. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite...**

"How about we settle it in the meeting tomorrow?" Mahiru asked.

"Sure." Peko smiled at the Programmer,  "Goodnight!" 

Mahiru got up from her chair, and headed out.

"Hey, Koizumi?" Mahiru turned around, "It's gonna be okay. Don't worry. I'm certain."

Mahiru didn't notice Peko's smile faulter when she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I made any slip ups.  
> I just looked up 'Japanese literature', and took some books from it.  
> Next time: The fifth day! (I think it's the fifth next.)


	8. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens *COUGH*PekoBuki*COUGH* and someone dies.
> 
> The first flashback is from Nagito's P.O.V. BTW. The second is Hajime's  
> XXX  
> Triggers: Mention of Arson, implied abuse, and literal backstabbing. Skip the entire second flashback if attempted implied murder triggers you. When you reach: 'Hajime mentioned, his voice trembling, remembering the truth...', skip to '"Really, Hajime-chan? You looked concerned back there!' to skip the whole flashback.

**(DAWN OF THE FIFTH DAY - THIRTEEN STUDENTS REMAIN)**

**(CAFETERIA)**

"Let the meeting... commence!" Akane announced.

"I had a lovely day yesterday!" Mikan said, smiling, "Me and Mioda-san read  _The Temple of The Golden_ _Pavilion_ together." She seemed happy, which was very much unlike her.

"Me and Hanamura-kun watched _Tokyo Ghoul_ together!" Hiyoko awnsered, "It's really awesome! I recommend all of you watch it! Especially you, Koizumi-neechan!"

"What kind of show is it?' Mahiru asked, "Because if it's a horror, I'm-"

"I watched it!" Sonia stood up, "It's _really amazing_! The manga is better, though. It's one of the goriest shows _out there_!"

"Umm, thanks, but no thanks." Mahiru said, "I _really_ don't like horror stuff."

"Don't be a pussy, Koizumi-neechan! It's really good!" Hiyoko tempted.

"Well, if you say so.. alright." Mahiru said, "Once we're all out of here, we can watch it together."

"Okay, Koizumi-neechan!" Hiyoko smiled.

"If we get out." Hajime snarked.

"Don't be mean! Of course we're gonna get out!" Hiyoko snapped, "The police may be searching for us, after all!"

"Are you sure?" Hajime asked, "I mean-"

"Can we just get on with the meeting?" Akane asked.

Silence.

"I was in the library with Tsumiki-san," Sonia mentioned, "Then, I went to the pool with Chiaki-san."

"I taught her how to swim!" Chiaki smiled.

Everyone exchanged their thoughts, and what they did.

"Okay!" Akane said, 'Anything else?"

Peko spoke up, "Me and Koizumi suggested we do an activity together, as a team. How about we make a cake?"

"Cake!?" Akane awnsered, "OH YE- I mean, sure! Why not?" She was obviously delighted by the idea.

"I'll do it, if it's for Koizumi-neechan!" Hiyoko chirped in.

"I'll go as well. If it's for..." Nagito looked at Hajime.

"I'll sit this one out." Hajime said, "I don't want Nagito and me working together."

Nagito pouted, "I changed my mind, I'll sit out-"

"Nevermind. I'll do it." Hajime cut in.

"How about you both do it?" Sonia suggested, "I'll make sure that neither of you get close."

"Thanks, Sonia." Hajime said, delighted.

"I'll do it as well." Gundham voleteered.

"You don't look like the cake making type..." Hajime said.

Gundham said nothing.

"I know how to bake a cake!" Chiaki mentioned.

"Me too!" Teruteru said, "I've baked lots of-"

"Is this just so you can get to see us girls in aprons!?" Mahiru asked, bluntly, "Cause if so, count me out."

"Then let's not wear aprons." Chiaki suggested, "It doesn't matter, really."

"I'm not getting cake mix all over my suit!" Hiyoko snapped, "I'll wear one, at least!"

"Saionji has a point." Peko mentioned, "We'll still wear aprons, just over our clothes."

Hiyoko smiled.

"Let's all cook." Ibuki announced, "That way, everyone's having fun!"

"I'm with Mioda." Peko decided, "We're all cooking, weather you guys like it or not, right after the next motive."

"Is that all? Can we dismiss this meeting now?" Akane asked.

"Yeah." Mahiru said, "We don't have much else to say, after all."

"Very well. Dismissed!" Akane announced, bringing the meeting to a close.

* * *

**(PUBLIC BATH)**

"So, Mioda, what brings you here?" Peko asked, curious as to why Ibuki had brought the Idol to the Public Bath.

"Well, Ibuki just noticed that this room was unlocked, so, she took the opportunity to have a duel in the sauna with you!" The Lucky Student answered.

"A... Duel?"

"We'll see who can survive the most in the sauna! First one to say 'I give up!' loses! Race you there!"" Ibuki ran off, Peko running after her.

"Errm, are you sure?" Peko asked, once Ibuki reached the door, "Because judging by what I can hear, I think someone's already using it..."

Peko was right. There was a faint sound coming from the sauna area. The two girls looked through the window to reveal...

"WHAAAAA!!!" Ibuki screamed, jumping back,  "Aka-Akane-chan is..."

"Working out with Nidai, I see." Peko finished, casually.

Truly, Akane and Nekomaru were doing some... _interesting_ stuff in there... we can't say what It was exactly, but I think we'll let their words explain.

_"My body... just can't live... without this... anymore... ahh!"_

_"How about it? You just can't live with 'it' anymore, huh?"_

"So, no 'sauna duel' then..." Peko asked, walking out the public bath with Ibuki.

"Sadly no..." Ibuki responded, "But we can start preparing the cake!" her face lit up.

Peko grinned, "You must be impatient, girl. Monokuma hasn't even presented-"

***Ding dong, bing bong!"**

**Errm, sorry to interrupt, but I'd like all thirteen of you guys to head for the gym ASAP!**

**I've got something new planned for you guys!**

"...the Motive yet." Peko finished, angnoyed that Monokuma had interrupted her.

"Well, we can do it after the motive, Peko-chan! Ibuki doubts it'll be all that bad!" Ibuki reassured the Idol.

"If you say so, Mioda, let's go and see what that stuffed bear has to offer." Peko grinned.

* * *

**(GYM)**

Monokuma stood in front of the thirteen students, on the stage.

"Okay, so I was bored, so I wanted to present another motive! You know how you've sometimes done something SOOOOO bad, it could destroy your reputation if it was found out? Well..." Monokuma presented thirteen envelopes, and presented them to each of the students., "Here, I've got your worst mistakes in these envelopes. If nobody dies in twenty-four hours, there mistakes are being revealed to the world!"

"Well, at least you didn't throw them, this time." Akane snarked.

Ibuki looked and read hers.

_Ibuki Mioda's worst mistake was falling flat on her face during a school dance._

Once again, Ibuki didn't see why she would kill someone over such a silly mistake. All she did was trip on someone and fall.

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!" A shrill scream came. Ibuki turned around.

It was Hajime.

"How... did you find out... about _her_!?" He stuttered, looking at his motive.

"Her?" Ibuki asked.

"My old girlfriend..." He clutched the paper to his chest, "I can't say anything else!"

Suddenly, Peko spoke up.

"You think _this_ can stop us, Monokuma?" Peko announced, waving her motive, "Well guess what, It won't! NOBODY is gonna fall for this crap! You think you're all that, but in reality, you're just a stuffed toy!"

"Ooh, Pekoyama-san, are you upset about your motive, maybe?" Monokuma taunted. Big mistake.

"Upset about the _motive_? UPSET ABOUT THE _MOTIVE_!? _OF COURSE NOT_!" Peko walked up to the stage, and kicked Monokuma off, and pinned him down to the ground with her heel, shouting, "I'm upset about you! YOU! _STUPID! **STUFFED! TOY!**_" Peko stamped on it, her voice increasing with rage.

"Pekoyama!" Akane yelled, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Owari-san is right!" Sonia shouted, "Remember what happened yesterday!? Owari-san almost-"

"Violence against the headmaster is forbidden! I've given you guys a warning, and you blew it!" Monokuma yelled, muffled by Peko's shoe, "This time, you're gonna face the consequences!!"

Peko shouted, "VIOLENCE FORBIDDEN MY-"

She never finished her sentence.

...

Peko looked down.

Sticking out of her, was a Katana, which had been shot out of the wall behind her, going through her back, piercing her spine.

"Huh... what the... this wasn't part of..." Peko managed to say...

...before collapsing, never moving again.

...

Everyone stood in stunned silence, gazing at the Idol's dead body.

The first to react was, naturally, Mahiru.

"PEKO-CHAN!" Mahiru screamed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"PEKOYAMA!" Akane reacted next.

This was worse than Kazuichi's death, or even Fuyuhiko's death. With Kazuichi, Nobody actually witnessed him dying (Well, except Fuyuhiko, but is was obvious why). With Fuyuhiko, he had committed a murder, and was executed. But with Peko... all that happened was that she lost it for a while, and got punished for it.

Now she was dead. And all because of Monokuma.

Monokuma got up, dusting himself, "Upupupu, I thought I was a dead bear back there! Anyway, that one doesn't count! She violated the school rules, so she was punished! Anyways, remember! Twenty-four hours, and these mistakes are revealed to the world!" And with that, Monokuma vanished.

Ibuki walked up to Peko's corpse, and pressed her hand against her neck, checking for a pulse.

There was none. Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Idol, was definitely dead.

There were a few minutes of silence until Akane spoke up.

"Well... Who wants to get these over with?" She asked, quietly, "Of course, if you'd like, we could go to the cafeteria and do them... since..." she trailed off, slowly making her way to the Cafeteria.

Eventually, after about a few minutes, everyone else went to the cafeteria, one after the other.

* * *

  **(CAFETERIA)**

"Like I said... who wants to reveal their motive?" Akane asked the eleven other students.

"Well..." Sonia began, "I auditioned for a Beauty Pageant once, and then, a terrorist bomber blew up the park it was going to take place in. It killed over 25 people, and the Pageant was cancelled."

"Don't worry, Sonia-san," Chiaki reassured, "You don't need a Pageant to know you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"To you." Hiyoko snarked.

Chiaki glared at Hiyoko.

"I once set a house on fire." Nagito casually said, "I lost a gambling match and wanted revenge."

"See Komaeda, _this_ is why I hate you!" Hajime growled.

"Hinata-kun..." Nagito cried.

"Well... I... despite my title, there was _one_ case I was never able to solve..." Hiyoko confessed, "That was... the murder of my grandfather. I was never able to find his killer." she started to be on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Hiyoko-chan." Mahiru said, running a hand through the Detective's hair.

"Th... thank you, Koizumi-neechan!" Hiyoko hugged the Programmer.

"Speaking of which," Mahiru noted, "I once hacked into my headmaster's computer. Big mistake."

"How the flying fuck did you do THAT!?" Hiyoko asked.

"I was meant to hack into someone else's account for hacking practice. By some crazy accident, I ended up in my headmaster's computer, and hacked their data." The Programmer explained.

Some students tried to hide their laughter.

"It wasn't funny. I got a complaint, and was almost expelled." Mahiru objected.

"How bad." Hiyoko snarked.

"Ibuki fell on her face during a school dance!" Ibuki confessed, grinning, "Ibuki's classmates took pictures of the whole thing!"

"Too much info." Akane cut in, "Well, anyone else?"

"I broke my arm while swimming once." Chiaki confessed, "It wasn't major, but I wasn't able to swim for weeks."

"I broke a TV once!" Nekomaru admitted, "It was while I was practicing my fighting!"

"I should have known, considering you're the Ultimate Martial Artist!" Hiyoko scoffed.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Akane snapped.

"Fiiine, Owari-san..." Hiyoko slumped back into her chair.

"Well... is that it?" Akane asked. Silence. Nobody spoke. "Well, Dis-!"

"WAIT!" Ibuki cut in.

"What?" Akane asked.

"The cake! Ibuki just remembered!"

"There's no point. Pekoyama-san's dead." Hiyoko snarled, "We don't need to do her stupid activities."

"Hiyoko-chan!" Mahiru snapped.

"Sorry, but it's not like it's gonna work, I mean, there's thousands of stories where people get killed during parties!" Hiyoko admitted, "So if anything, it's gonna make it worse!"

Mahiru walked up to Hiyoko, grabbing her shoulders, "Hiyoko-chan, an hour ago, we saw Peko-chan get killed in front of us. All she wanted was to make sure that nobody was killed. But she lost her temper, and got killed by that stuffed bastard. The very least we can do is carry on her wish!" she scolded.

"Well, if you say so, Koizumi-neechan... sure. Let's do it." Hiyoko decided.

"Wow. That was fast." Hajime snarked.

Hiyoko glared at him.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Akane cheered, "Everyone's going to do it! For Pekoyama, let's do our best!"

* * *

  **(KITCHEN)**

"Okay, Tanaka-kun, preheat the oven to 180 degrees Celsius! Saionji-san, get the caster sugar and margarine!" Nagito kept barking orders, "Tsumiki-san, fetch the bowls! Hinata-kun-"

"Komaeda-kun, do us all a favour and _shut up_!" Hiyoko snapped, getting caster sugar and margarine from the cupboard and fridge, respectively.

Mikan spoke up, as she got a plastic bowl from the cupboard "Okay... I think we can all get along and do it if we just co-operate..."

"QUIET! I'M TOO BUSY NOT GIVING A FUCK!" Hiyoko yelled at the Writer. Makan dropped the bowl she was holding.

"Hiyoko-chan!" Mahiru scolded, "Say you're sorry!"

The next twenty minutes were pretty much this. Nagito and Hiyoko arguing, and everyone being even less friends than usual. If anything, this was a worse bonding activity than others. 

Until Ibuki told them off, "EVERYONE! Peko-chan wanted this to be a bonding activity, So can't we all get along!? I'm sure that Peko-chan wanted us to be friends, so why can't we all do that? I know it's hard on all of us since Peko-chan died, but this isn't what she wanted! She just wanted us to be friends! I think we should respect Peko-chan's wishes and use this opportunity to become better friends!"

Mahiru didn't bring up the fact that Ibuki dropped the third person thing.

"Mioda's got a point. How about we split up into groups?" Akane insisted, "We'll make as many cakes as we can, and have a party, from now to night time, in Pekoyama's honor!"

That seemed to motivate everyone. Everyone split into groups and started baking.

(Look, as much as it pains us, we're gonna cut this scene. Just imagine a montage of everyone baking together. Yeah, keep imagining.)

* * *

**(ONCE THE CAKES WERE DONE...)**

"Alright, Let's get this party started!" Akane announced.

Everyone got some food, and started chatting.

"So, Mioda-san, have you heard about Genocide Jin?" Hiyoko asked.

"Genocide-who!?" Ibuki asked the detective.

"Genocide Jin. It rhymes with 'fine'. They're a serial killer who kills people in a specific way."

"Ohh, how!?" Sonia had apparently joined them, bringing Chiaki with her.

"Well, they pin their victims to the ground, and stab them with special needles. However, all the needles are in perfect order, Look!" Hiyoko showed a picture of a victim, stabbed on the pavement with needles, all in perfect order, "It's like a phenomenon!"

"How did you get that picture?" Chiaki asked the detective.

"I'm a detective!" Hiyoko snapped, "Of course I'd have something like this!"

As Hiyoko kept talking about Genocide Jin, Ibuki quietly walked away, until she bumped into Akane.

"Oh, hey, Mioda. Isn't this party great?" Akane asked, turning around.

"Oh, yes it is!" Ibuki smiled, turning around as well until she was facing the Moral compass, "Did you have a party like this in your old school, Akane-chan?"

Akane looked away, "We never had parties in my school.", she said solemnly.

"What!? Not even _one_!?" Ibuki asked the moral compass.

"Nope. None. Not even one party. Just school work twenty-four seven." Akane responded.

"Are you kidding me!? Work twenty-four seven!? Ibuki couldn't survive something like _that_!"

"That's the way it was. It was the only school I was able to get in, so I gave it my all, just to avoid punishment. If anything, I'd rather just relax and have a day off. My whole life has just been work, work, work. It's nice to have a break every now and then." Akane explained, finishing with a smile.

"So you're happy about the party?" Ibuki asked.

"Yeah. More than happy, in fact." Akane responded, he smile turning into a grin.

"Well, we ought to have fun!" Ibuki mentioned, "Peko-chan would want us to get along, after all!"

"You're... You're right, Mioda. We need to have fun while this lasts." Akane smiled harder.

While the two girls continued to talk, Nagito and Mahiru were currently talking about the "house burning incident".

"So, Komaeda, what made you burn someone's house down?" Mahiru asked the gambler.

"He was a man in his twenties. It was one of my first gambling matches. We had very high stakes; the winner would take all the loser's money. I lost, and as a result, I waited for weeks, until the coast was clear. Then, when his family was out, I burned his house down." Nagito explained.

Suddenly, Mahiru remembered something, "Was that why you were sent to prison, Komaeda?"

"Well, I wasn't found out until two weeks after the incident, when I did a gambling match..."

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

Nagito smiled smugly as he took the woman's money, "Thank you, but I'm afraid you've lost, Maigiri-san."

Maigiri sighed, grinning, "Well, I guess I should give you my money now, huh? Here you go." she handed Nagito about what seemed like 10,000,000 in terms of Yen.

The young gambler got up, and walked out of the casino, "Thank you for today, Maigiri-"

"I FOUND HIM!" A voice roared. Nagito looked behind him.

"Kagomi-kun!?" Nagito asked, trying to hide his shock.

"I found him! The bastard that burned my house down!" Kagomi screamed as he grabbed Nagito's arms, dialing the police, "I found him! Get here ASAP and arrest him!"

**A few hours later...**

"So, your name is Nagito Komaeda, huh?" The judge asked.

"Yes." Nagito answered confidently.

"And you were recently reported to have burned Kagomi Tsuzukara's house down?"

"No." He lied, with the same confidence.

"Okay, well, does this,"  The judge showed a burnt broach at Nagito. It was his old broach that he wore for gambling matches, "look familiar to you? We found it at the crime scene."

 _It must have came off while I was escaping the house._ Nagito thought. Then he smiled. There was still time to get away with it _._

"No. I have never seen that broach before in my life." He exclaimed.

"Liar! You were wearing it when we had our match!" Kagomi exclaimed.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I saw him wear it during _our_ gambling match!" Another person said.

"Well, if what Nagito Komaeda is saying is true," The judge presented another piece of evidence, "Then does this _ring_ look familiar?"

 _My sapphire ring. I lost that as well? Man._ Nagito grimaced, but only for a millisecond, "No. I have never seen such a ring before in my life." he lied.

"Really? Cause I saw you during an interview once, and you were wearing that ring." A person objected.

"If you really are telling the truth..." The judge presented a picture. _Fuck._ "...You will not recognize this image. It shows security footage of someone that looks suspiciously like you in Kagomi's house. I will ask you one last time: Nagito Komaeda, did you burn Kagomi Tsuzukara's house down?"

_I will not get sent to prison. Now now, not today, not ever._

"No. I have never known anyone known as Kagomi Tsuzukara in my life."

That was his biggest lie.

"THAT FUCKING JERK IS LYING! We had a gambling match several weeks ago, and I beat him! Then, he fucking burned my house down! Fucking arrest him and cut his head off!" Kagomi shrieked.

He sighed, _Ah well, it was fun while it lasted._  He confessed, "Okay, fine. You guys win. I burned Kagomi-kun's house down."

"Well, since this your first crime, we _would_ let you slide, but because of the audience's outcry, we'll sentence you to a single year in prison instead. Is that okay?" The judge declared, and asked.

"One _year!?_ You must be _kidding me_!" Nagito froze.

Suddenly, The courtroom doors swung open, revealing a teenage girl, no older than Nagito himself, "Hold it! I don't think Komaeda should be sentenced for a year!" She announced.

Nagito had never even met the girl before, and already, she was... defending him?

"And why do you think this, miss?" The judge asked.

"I think, since this is Komaeda-san's first crime, a year would be too much." The woman explained, "Of course, if you want to make it different, I'm okay with that."

"Alright, what do you think? Should we follow this woman and sentence Komaeda to a shorter time instead of a year?" The judge asked the audience.

Nagito waited.

After a few minutes, the judge declared, "Alright, we've come to an agreement. Nagito Komaeda, your sentence in prison will last eight months. In that time, you are not allowed to do any gambling until your sentence is over! Do you understand?"

 _Ah well. Eight months is better than a year._ Nagito thought to himself. 

"Okay. Eight months it is." He responded.

* * *

 **(PRESENT)**  

"...And that's the whole of it." Nagito explained, "It was bad, but it could have been worse."

"Like what?" Mahiru asked.

Meanwhile, Hajime and Ibuki were talking.

"So, Hajime-chan, what about your girlfriend?" Ibuki asked the fortune teller.

"Oh, it's nothing... I mean it..." Hajime mentioned, his voice trembling, remembering the truth...

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

Hajime waited outside her house. He held the ring he was going to give to Shizuki.

Shizuki Yumegiri was beautiful, rebellious, and all around perfect. She had long dark hair, and bright grey eyes.

An antique. A beauty. Perfection.

Suddenly, Hajime saw her! She was coming! Hajime ran up to her.

"Shizuki! What a surprise seeing you around here!" The Fortune Teller said, smiling.

"Oh, Hajime, I'm glad to see you here. In fact, I have something to tell you. Come with me." Shizuki grinned.

Hajime took her hand, and the two walked all the way to an empty park.

"So, Hajime. I was thinking, since we've been friends for a while, I was considering... C'mere..." Shizuki grinned.

Hajime walked up to her, with the intent to propose.

"Shizuki, I have something to ask you too. Will you be mine?" He gave her the ring, in a rush. He waited in anticipation for her awnser.

"Hajime..." Shizuki said, quietly, before taking the ring, "I'd love to!" She put the ring on, and smiled. "Now... Time for my question." She took Hajime's hand, and guided him to a nearby tree.

"Close your eyes..." She whispered.

Hajime closed his eyes.

He didn't know her true intentions until it was too late.

When he opened his eyes, Shizuki was lunging at Hajime with a kitchen knife.

_He didn't remember what happened after that._

* * *

  _ **A few hours before the party...**_

Hajime looked at his motive.

_Hajime Hinata's worst mistake was letting himself almost be killed by his own girlfriend._

He reacted to this accordingly.

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!" He screamed, "How... did you find out... about  _her_!?" 

"Her?" A voice asked. Hajime looked around. It was Ibuki.

"My old girlfriend... " He answered desperately, clutching the paper to his chest, "I can't say anything else!" 

* * *

**(PRESENT)**

"Really, Hajime-chan? You looked concerned back there! C'mon, tell Ibuki! It can't be that bad." Ibuki encouraged.

Hajime looked away, not wanting to let Ibuki see his face, "Don't worry about it. It's fine. She just... left me. That's all."

"Are you being honest, Hajime-chan?" Ibuki asked.

"Yes! I insist!" Hajime stated, "Please, go! I don't want to all about it anymore!"

"Well, if you say so..." Ibuki walked off, knowing full well that Hajime was lying; Why else would he be scared?

She planned to go talk to Gundham, when she was cut off by...

***Ding Dong Bing Bong!***

**This is a school announcement: It is now 10:00PM.**

**As such, it is officially Night Time.**

**Soon, the doors to the Cafeteria will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.**

**Well then, Sweet dreams everyone. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite...**

 

Ibuki looked at the monitor. Those hours passed by so quickly!

"Well, you heard him. Time to head back." Akane declared.

"But what about the rest of the food?" Sonia asked.

"No need to worry!" Monokuma popped up, "I'll keep the cakes in the fridge overnight, so you can have them again tomorrow! Ain't I a nice bear?"

 _No._ Everyone thought.

"Anyways, GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" Monokuma shouted, bearing his claws.

Everyone left, some scampering, others walking.

* * *

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

Ibuki slept in, and woke up an hour after the morning announcement. She slowly got dressed, did her hair, and got out. The sheer silence as Ibuki left her dorm room was almost uncanny.

She anticipated that something bad would happen, as she walked to the cafeteria. She didn't know why, she just did.

Her suspicions were confirmed in two seconds, as a loud scream broke the eerie silence. Another second, and an announcement came on.

***Bing Bong, Ding Dong!***

**We got one guys! Another person kicked the bucket!**

***Ahem*, A body has been discovered!**

**After a few hours, which can be used however you want, the Class Trial will begin!**

 

Ibuki's heart sank. She ran as fast as she could, searching for the body. Upstairs? She headed for the second floor stairs, and almost immediately, noticed Sonia, Nagito, and Mikan standing outside the Library.

"Sonia-chan! Nagito-chan! Mikan-chan! What happened!?" Ibuki ran up to them, and looked into the library to see what happened.

Monokuma wasn't lying.

The Library looked like a warzone, and her body was laying against the wall, a knife stuck in her chest, her twisted face showing pure horror, and wounds everywhere on her body.

Lying there, dead in the library, was the Ultimate Moral Compass, Akane Owari. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT GUYS THIS IS WHERE IT GETS DARK... SORTA.  
> Next time, the investigation. Place your bets. Who killed Akane?  
> Plus, I contradict a lot.  
> P.S. Genocide Jin is not going to appear in this story. They will appear in the next story.  
> P.P.S. Is there anything I can fix in this chapter? I'm not 100% proud with it, TBH...  
> P.P.P.S. Thanks for all your support! I love you guys!


	9. Chapter 2, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadly Life, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki and friends invesigate Akane Owari's murder.  
> EDIT: Changed some things.  
> ANOTHER EDIT: Added the latter evidence. Whoops.

"S-Sonia-san, get the others!" Mikan ordered, still scarred from seeing Akane's corpse.

Sonia ran off, calling the others.

Ibuki stared at Akane's corpse. Only two days had passed, and another murder had occurred. (Peko's 'didn't count', according to Monokuma.)

Eventually, Sonia returned, along with the rest of the surviving students. The next to react to Akane's death was Mahiru (again).

" _Akane-chan_!" She screamed, collapsing to the ground, crying, " _Why_ does this keep happening to us!?"

"Koizumi-neechan, stop being such a baby." Hiyoko told, "We're going to see a lot of this."

Mahiru stopped screaming, still sniffling, shivering.

"I... I thought there wouldn't be any more murders... Why....? What did we do to deserve this...?" Mahiru whispered, "Why did someone fall to Monokuma's temptations... why..."

"It's best if she goes to her room." Chiaki advised, looking at Mahiru, "I think she'd be safe there."

"I'll take her." Mikan volunteered, "I'll make sure she's safe... I'm useless at investigating anyways..."

"Hold on you guys! Wait for me!" Monokuma jumped from behind the library door, "I didn't give you guys the Monokuma file yet!" 

"Why didn't you come sooner then!?" Hiyoko snapped.

Monokuma walked up to each of them, giving all thirteen students the Monokuma file.

Ibuki read it:

 

**The Victim was Akane Owari.**

**The cause of death was a stab wound to the chest.**

**Akane was killed at 10:27 AM. and **was killed in the L** **ibrary.****

**Other injuries include cuts on her arms, and a few bruises here and there.**

 

 

"Well, at least it specifies the cause of death this time." Hajime mentioned.

"Well, let's investigate and find out who killed Owari!" Nekomaru announced.

"Yes! For Pekoyama-san's and Owari-san's sake, we'll solve this case!" Sonia declaired.

* * *

**INVESTIGATION TIME!**

 

Several of the students parted ways, leaving Ibuki and Hiyoko in charge of the body.

Hiyoko searched Akane's body, almost immediately noticing a lilac cloth. She picked it up.

"Mioda-san, this cloth looks out of place. I never saw it in the library, And the only person who had this was Tsumiki-san. This means it must belong to either her,  Owari-san or the killer." Hiyoko said, picking it up, "There's not even a speck of blood on this thing, anyways."

**EVIDENCE GAINED: CLOTH**

Hiyoko added, "Also, there are several injuries on her body, that prove to be signs of bruising, as the Monokuma File noted. Looking at the knife on her chest, it seems to be a knife from the kitchen. Mioda-san, could you go check? Be back in ten minutes, or else."

**EVIDENCE GAINED: INJURIES**

**EVIDENCE GAINED: KITCHEN KNIFE(?)**

Ibuki sped off, headed for the cafeteria. on the way, she bumped into Chiaki and Sonia.

"Chiaki-chan, Sonia-chan, excuse Ibuki!" Ibuki said, preparing to set off.

"Wait! Mioda-san!" Sonia interrupted, causing Ibuki to stop, "we've got something to share with you!"

"Make it quick! Ibuki's on a time limit!"

I ran into Owari-san at 10:20AM, and she told me that she had business with someone." Chiaki explained.

"That 'Someone' must be the killer!" Ibuki chimed in.

"Exactly!" Chiaki resolved.

**EVIDENCE GAINED: CHIAKI'S ACCOUNT**

Sonia added, "Also, Me and Chiaki spent 10:24AM to 10:36AM at my dorm room. We were discussing fashion styles, and types of clothing in historic times. We left when Hajime rang. Chiaki stayed while I went to get Komaeda-san and Tsumiki-san, and that's when we discovered Owari-san's corpse."

"Thank you, Chiaki-chan! Sonia-chan! You guys are a big help!" Ibuki said, before heading to the kitchen.

**EVIDENCE AGINED: SONIA'S ACCOUNT**

Ibuki was speeding down the stairs, already heading to the Cafeteria. On the way, she met Nagito.

"Oh, Mioda-san. I should let you know, Me, Koizumi-san, Tsumiki-san, Hanamura-kun, and Tanaka-kun were getting the cakes back out, from yesterday. When I came back here, one of the knives were gone." Nagito explained.

"It _must_ have been the knife used to kill Akane-chan, then...!" Ibuki added, before running into the kitchen, in case Nagito was lying.

**EVIDENCE GAINED: NAGITO'S ACCOUNT**

Ibuki checked the kitchen, just to make sure. Sure enough, the knife was missing from it's rack.

**EVIDENCE GAINED: MISSING KNIFE**

****EVIDENCE UPDATED: KITCHEN KNIFE** **

With that, Ibuki sped off, heading back to the Library. Right before reaching the stairs, she ran into Hajime, who made sure to avoid her, by sliding past, just in time.

"Wow! How'd you do that!?" Ibuki asked, amazed, turning around to face him.

"Instinct." Hajime responded, "Anyways, I thought I could help you out. I was in the Sauna, chatting with Koizumi about something, when I heard a shrill scream at precisely 10:25 AM, while I was leaving. I'm pretty sure it wasn't Owari, but it did sound masculine. I'm guessing it belongs to the killer. Also, Koizumi said she was going to do something with something she found. I wonder what it could be..."

"Gotta go!" Ibuki warned, running off.

**EVIDANCE GAINED: HAJIME'S ACCOUNT**

With that, Ibuki charged to the Library, where Hiyoko was waiting.

"Only four seconds remaining. Impressive." Hiyoko snarked, "Anyways, did you notice the state of the Library? Books everywhere, shelves fallen, and blood stains everywhere. There must have been quite a fight here..."

**EVIDENCE GAINED: STATE OF LIBARY**

With that, Hiyoko got up, "Also, I found a note on the floor. Here, lemme read it out to you:  _Please meet me in the Library at  10:25AM. I want to talk to you about something. Make sure nobody else comes with you. Sincerely, Akane Owari._ "

**EVIDANCE GAINED: LETTER**

Hiyoko looked at Ibuki, "It seems Owari-san sent a note to somebody, most likely-"

***Ding dong, bing bong!***

**It's that time again, Boys and Girls! Time for the big reveal!**

**In other words, let the Class trial begin!**

**Head to the red doors, again, and let the moment begin!**

 

"Nevermind, It'll have to wait!" Hiyoko said as she ran out, headed for the elevator on the first floor, "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

Ibuki ran after her, not wanted to be late.

* * *

**(AT THE ELEVATOR)**

Surprisingly, Ibuki and Hiyoko were there first.

Eventually, the remaing nine students came in

 Ibuki looked at them again. One of those ten remaining students had killed Akane Owari, to keep their mistake hidden.

"Is everyone here?" Monokuma asked, checking all eleven students, counting quietly, "Nine... Ten... Eleven... Check! Let us be on our way! See you at the trial!" Monokuma vanished.

All the students entered, and the elevator descended.

After the trial, there would be at least one person less in the group of Eleven students.

It was now or never. Do or Die. And Ibuki had no plans to die. She did it before, and she would do it again.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened, revealing the trial room, redecorated, with purple and red, and everyone took their place as the second trial began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think killed Akane?  
> Tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll correct them.


	10. Chapter 2, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial, part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an eternity, I finally got the next chapter up!  
> The second trial. It's very short.

The trial began.

"Well... who's taking the reins?" Mahiru asked, solemnly.

"I will." Hiyoko announced, "So, Alibis everyone?"

"I was in the sauna with Koizumi, from 10:20 to 10:30. if it helps, I heard a muffled, but shrill, masculine scream, at exactly 10:25. I shook it off at first, thinking it was just my imagination, but I can assume that that was not the case, meaning the scream was either from the killer, or a witness." He stopped, then continued, "Now, Akane's death was around 10:27AM, and we didn't discover the body until 11:03, which means the killer had a lot of time to cover up their crime, about half an hour." Hajime explained.

"Okay, since we have where was everyone at 10:27AM to 11:03AM?" Hiyoko asked.

"I stayed in the sauna, after Hinata left, to work on something." Mahiru explained.

"I was in the kitchen." Nagito mentioned, "I was getting the remainder of cakes from last night out with Hanamura-kun and Tsumiki-san. We did have Koizumi-san, and Tanaka-kun, but they left prior to 10:18, Koizumi-san leaving first, and Tanaka-kun leaving a minute later, with everyone else following suit at 10:30AM. I also noticed that one of the knives disappeared after we got some of the cakes out."

"...I was in the Gym." Gundham awnsered.

"I was in Sonia's room." Chiaki responded.

"She's right." Sonia vouched, "From 10:24AM to 10:36AM, we were talking in my Dorm room."

"I was in the Cafeteria, talking to Nidai-kun and Owari-san, until she left." Hiyoko added, "So, who does that leave?"

Ibuki realised. When did she get up again? there was no morning announcement, and she discovered the body right after the body announcement...

"Mioda-san has no alibi." Nagito cut in, "She killed Owari-san."

"Ibuki was asleep!" Ibuki countered, "Ibuki didn't wake up until 11:00AM!"

"Any proof?" Nagito asked the Lucky Student.

"We tried calling Ibuki-chan, but she wouldn't respond." Mahiru stated, "We tried again five minutes later, but there was still no response."

"There you have it. Mioda-san killed Owari-san, and pretended to be asleep to pretend she was innocent." Nagito responded, "On to the voting then,"

**TRUTH BULLET: STATE OF LIBARY**

**IBUKI:** _YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT!_

**BREAK!**

"The Library was a complete wreck!" Ibuki rebutted, "Ibuki wouldn't have the strength to fight back against Akane-chan!"

"Finally." Hiyoko claimed, "You put yourself to use. Mioda-san couldn't have killed Owari-san, due to lacking the physical strength. It would take someone of great strength to put up a good fight with Owari-san. Those who could do that were most likely either Nidai-kun, or Tanaka-kun, with Komaeda-kun, Hinata-kun, Nanami-san, and Sonia-san being close contenders."

"Actually, it's obviously Tsumiki. Her cloth _was_ found on Owari's body." Gundham objected.

**TRUTH BULLET: CLOTH**

**IBUKI:** _YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT!_

**BREAK!**

"Gundham-chan... how do you know about the cloth?" Ibuki asked the Biker Gang Leader.

"I found it while investigating." He responded.

"Actually, you never went into the Library, except to look at the body, before we all parted ways to investigate." Hiyoko stated, "And the only other person in the library besides me was Mioda-san, who I sent to the kitchen to-"

"Hold on, you... _sent her to the kitchen_?" Teruteru asked Hiyoko.

"Yes. To see if the murder weapon was one of the kitchen knives. Not for anything sexual." Hiyoko responded blankly.

"As it turns out, There was a missing knife!" Ibuki pointed out.

"So, Tanaka-kun, how did you know about the cloth before the investigation? Or the fact it was Tsumiki-san's?" Hiyoko asked Gundham.

"It wasn't Tsumiki's!" Gundham objected.

"Really?... Because I left it in the Library by accident... probably while I was reading." Mikan (somewhat weakly) objected.

"She dropped it two days ago, while she was running out of the Library to meet up with Mioda-san to read something." Sonia supported, "I noticed it, and thought she would pick it up.

"Mikan-chan's right, Gundham-chan." Ibuki proved.

"And besides, I didn't go to the Library at all today until we discovered Owari-san's body!" Mikan defended.

There was a pause. Gundham froze. He was caught.

"I... I..." Gundham broke.

"Also," Hajime cut in, "I have one piece of evidence that confirms Tanaka is the culprit!" And with that, he pulled out a note.

"A note? What does it say!?" Hiyoko asked, looking at Hajime holding the note in his hand.

Hajime cleared his throat, and read it out to everyone in the courtroom:

**Dear Hajime Hinata**

**If you're reading this, It means I am dead, and failed to rip this out of my Notebook.**

**I am going to find out who the mastermind is, by interrogation. I know you said that we should wait until we have only one possible suspect**   **left, but there wasn't enough time to wait anymore. Especially when Pekoyama was killed.**

**I am going to confront Gundham Tanaka tomorrow, and if I don't come back by 10:35AM the next morning, it most likely means he has murdered me.**

**Please, if Tanaka does end up killing me, use this note to bring a quick end to the trial that follows. I trust you, Hajime Hinata.**

**-Akane Owari, Ultimate Moral Compass.**

 Hajime lowered the Paper.

"Well, Tanaka-kun. Hinata-kun's read out the note, confirming your status as the culprit. Do you have any objections?" Hiyoko asked, looking dead into the Biker's eyes.

There was a moment of silence, before Gundham spoke up.

"Objections? You're asking _**The Great Dark Lord** Gundham Tanaka,_ if I, **_Ruler of the Underworld_** , have any objections!?" Gundham looked intimidating, staring down the other students.

Hiyoko wasn't afraid of him, " _Yes_. We **_are!_** "

Gundham laughed maniacally, "What proof _is_ _there_!?"

"Mioda-san," Hiyoko looked at the Lucky student, "Take him down."

Ibuki looked at Gundham.

Gundham looked at Ibuki.

It was time.

**THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!**

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN, MERE MORTAL!?" Gundham screamed.

Like last time, Ibuki concentrated, counteracting his requests.

"FOR THE TANAKA EMPIRE!" Gundham screamed.

Like Fuyuhiko, this went for a few minutes, Ibuki driving Gundham towards a wall, getting closer and closer to the truth.

"Gundham-chan, It's over!" Ibuki announced.

"Really!? I didn't even have any plans to go to the Library! What makes you think I killed Owari!?" Gundham asked.

**FINAL STRIKE: LETTER**

"This!" Ibuki answered, firing.

**BREAK!**

"Gundham-chan, if you are the killer, you must have received a note from Akane-chan, correct?" Ibuki asked the Biker.

Gundham smiled, "I didn't."

"Oh really!?" Hiyoko asked, "Let me read it out:  _Please meet me in the Library at 10:25AM. I want to talk to you about something. Make sure nobody else comes with you. Sincerely, Akane Owari."_ She paused, then resumed, "Sound familiar?"

"No." Gundham responded.

"Gundham Tanaka, tell the truth." Sonia demanded.

There was silence.

"...Okay. I received that letter." Gundham said in defeat, breaking said silence.

Ibuki smiled. It was time to finish this.

**"Let's go through this. The killer received a note either the night before the murder, or very early in the morning. It told them to come to the Library at precisely 10:25AM.**

**Beforehand, they went to the kitchen, with the intention to steal a knife from there, while also pretending to help by getting some of the leftover cakes from last night out of the fridge, with Nagito-chan and the others.**

**The killer went to the Library, where they met up with none other than Akane Owari, the person who sent that note. Akane-chan wanted to find out weather or not that person was the one behind the killing game, by irrigation.**

**Presumbably, in defense, the killer used a kitchen knife they took from the kitchen, and fought back. Akane **-chan** put up a good fight, leaving the Library in total wreck, before they stabbed Akane in the chest, killing her.**

**In order to cover up their crime, the killer found Mikan **-chan** 's cloth, and placed it near Akane **-chan** 's corpse, to frame it on her. Sadly, it wasn't enough to hide it, as one small slip up caused their downfall.**

**Wouldn't you say so... Gundham Tanaka!?"**

Gundham looked up.

"Yeah... I killed her." Gundham said, his voice less... raspy as usual, "I murdered her. I killed Akane Owari."

"I hate to break the moment, but can we get to the voting already?" Nagito asked.

Monokuma jumped up, "Alright! If everyone's ready, use the switches to vote for who you think is the killer! Remember, vote wrong, and the real killer goes free and you all get axed!"

**VOTE BEGIN**

**GUITY: GUNDHAM TANAKA**

**DING DING DING!**

**THAT'S CORRECT! CONGRATULATIONS!**

 "Whohoo, Correct again! The killer this time was... Gundham Tanaka!" Monokuma announced, spinning around in his chair.

"Tanaka-san... why did you kill Owari-san!?" Mikan glared at him, angry.

Gundham looked away, "The Motive."

"God dammit!" Mikan hit her trial podium angrily, "Why!? Why did you fall for-"

"My turn!" Monokuma jumped up, then explained...

* * *

 There was a young boy, who didn't fit anywhere, was always teased for being delusional, and never fit in. His name, was Gundham Tanaka.

When he was 13, he ran away. He had no specific goal in mind. He just wanted to leave his old life, and start anew. That's where he met her. A young, beautiful biker girl, with the name of Kazakiri Kirika. She accepted him as he was, and he joined her, and their gang became one of the most feared in the whole of Japan.

Unfortunately, It didn't last.

Kirika planned to retire, and have Gundham take over her Biker gang. Everyone was angered, and wanted Kirika to stay. So, the night before her retirement, she challenged Gundham to a race, a race around the entire city. If Gundham won, he would earn the right to take over Kirika's gang.

The night of the race, Both of them took off, speeding over the whole city. However, Gundham couldn't catch up with her, it seemed like a lost cause, like he was going to lose...

In his train of thought, he almost drove into a gas station... until Kirika shoved him out the way, and, doing so, drove into the station herself, causing it to explode.

Now, if she had drove into a regular building, she would probably have suffered a few major injuries, but MAAAAYBE be okay, however, this was a gas station, so it exploded, killing her, and everyone else at the station, in less then five seconds.

When Gundham came to, the whole station was reduced to ashes, his closest friend gone, killed in the explosion. All that remained of her was her violently torn coat, and her dark red scarf, burnt at both ends.

When he returned, he didn't tell anyone what happened. He didn't tell them what happened to Kirika. He didn't them them that she was killed. They found her corpse several days later, but didn't think Gundham was partly responsible for her death.

He kept it secret. If the whole story came out, his career would be over. He would have to go out on the streets again. He couldn't tell anybody.

He kept it secret for four years, until now.

When I revealed everyone's secret, Gundham's worst mistake was...

_"Gundham Tanaka's worst mistake was killing his closest friend."_

* * *

"...And that's the end of it!" Monokuma finished.

Gundham said nothing.

The whole courtroom was in silence.

Slowly, Gundham spoke.

"If everyone found how Kazakiri died... my life would be over. I took over the gang, not telling anybody the truth about her death... then, when Monokuma revealed the motive... It struck me with horror. If anyone found out, I'd be kicked out. I'd be done for. That's why..."

"...You killed Owari-san, yes?" Hiyoko finished.

Gundham looked away, solemnly.

"Yes."

* * *

 Gundham entered the Library. Inside, was Akane Owari. There was some slight doubt that he thought Akane was planning to kill him, but considering that she signed the note, it was highly unlikely. Besides, it was unlikely that she could take him down.

"Well, what is it that you want from The Great Gundham Tanaka?" Gundham asked the Moral compass.

"I need to talk to you about something." Akane said, pulling up a chair, and sitting down.

"We're trying to figure out who the person behind all this is. My guess is, it's one of the students here. I need to ask you: Are you the Mastermind?"

"Heh, interesting. What makes you think that?" Gundham asked the Moral Compass.

Akane, looking at Gundham, pulled out a note, "We narrowed it down to a select few, and you're one of the few that aren't crossed off. Just tell us now: Did you  lock all of us here, for your own sick amusement?"

Gundham store at Akane.

"Tell me now, did you kill Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama!?"

That was it.

Gundham had a flashback about Kirika, crashing into the station, exploding, being burned alive...

Gundham took the knife out, and charged at Akane. She leapt back, causing Gundham to trip and fall. He charged again, Akane dodged again, causing him to crash into the bookshelf, causing it to fall over. This kept happening, Akane forging all of Gundham's attacks, until she tripped, and that was it.

It was sudden, the knife going into her chest, staining blood all over her white uniform, her leaning back against the wall, lying in a pool of her own blood, slowly dying in the Library...

Gundham snapped out of his daze, and looked at the dying girl in front of him. The knife was in her chest.

Gundham remembered. If he was caught, he would certainly be killed!

He looked around, and noticed a scrap of purple near the door. Gundham looked loser. It was a handkerchief, embodied with 'Mikan Tsumiki' on the corner. This was the perfect time, the perfect time to frame someone...

* * *

 "I didn't even know what I was doing when I did it! I..." Gundham looked away from everyone else.

"I'm afraid we're out of time! It's time for the execution!" Monokuma cut in, "And I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Gundham Tanaka!"

"Wait!" Sonia cut in, "Just a bit longer!"

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma shouted, hitting the podium.

"Gundham looked away, only muttering a single two words.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't keep it any longer..."

* * *

**GUNDHAM TANAKA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**THE PUNISHMENT WILL NOW BEGIN!**

 

Gundham was on a motorcycle. The camera zoomed out to reveal an insanely large course around the city, with lights to show him the way. 

The horn blared, and the Biker sped off.

**EXECUTION: City Limits**

 The race was long, with obstacles blocking most of the shortcuts. But Gundham kept speeding, driving past any and all things in his way. Eventually, he reached the end. But there was a problem; The bike wouldn't stop going. It sped off out of the city, causing an alarm to screech "WARNING! YOU ARE LEAVING THE CITY'S LIMITS! THE SECURITY IS UNDER WAY!"

Sure enough, cones flew toward him with guns firing at him. However, Gundham was too fast for them.

Gundham kept speeding off, avoiding the guns, and everything else that could stop him.

Until he took a wrong turn.

He was careless. He didn't look where he was going, and looked at the wrong direction. He crashed.

The lasers struck him, and his motorcycle exploded, killing him instantly.

* * *

 That was the end of the second trial, as well as Gundham Tanaka. In only a week, five out of fifteen students had died.

Nobody spoke, or made any effort to move, as Monokuma laughed manically, for what seemed like forever.

There was no hope... was there?

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gundham's character is REALLY hard to write.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now! Please tell me if I made any slip-ups, and I'll do my best to correct them.


End file.
